The Seven Sins of Halloween
by The Odd One95
Summary: Things in Jump City are going to get quite wild on Halloween... Collaboration between TheOddOne95 and Aonns02.
1. Chapter 1

**Hahahaha, Aonns02 and TheOddOne95 got together again... be prepared for this All Hallow's Eve special!**

Robin was out on patrol like he normally was. It was dark out, but he still sped down the streets of Jump City looking for trouble. Suddenly, there was a thunderous noise. He pulled the R-Cycle to a screeching halt. In front of him was a large crater with smoke billowing out of the middle. "Titans, we've got a problem." Robin said, pulling out his communicator.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked with a yawn.

"What could be going on at midnight?" Beast Boy asked groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm not sure." Robin said seriously. Looking up, he stared at the crater. As he watched, the smoke started shifting until it suddenly burst towards him. With a yell of surprise, he covered his eyes with his arm. He couldn't see much because of the smoke, but he was able to make out a group of people jump out of the middle of the crater and flee into the city.

"Rob, you alright?" Cyborg yelled from the communicator.

"I'm fine." Robin answered after the smoke cleared. "But wake up Starfire and Raven. I think someone just came to visit Jump City."

Then he saw two figures duck into an alleyway. Positive this was some of the people who emerged from the crater, he ran after them.

Oddly enough, when he got to the alley, it was empty. Robin glanced around slowly, making sure he didn't miss a thing.

Problem was, he didn't look up.

Someone crashed into his shoulders and Robin hit the ground. The person kept him pinned. "Hey, Sloth, check it out, it's one of Pride's teammates!" The attacker, now clearly a teenage boy, crowed. Using his upper body, Robin pushed up and shoved the attacker away... and his hair stood on end when he realized who he was fighting.

He was fifteen years old, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and matching pants. But his skin was pale, a light grayish color almost, and four red eyes stared from his face. "Well, for being a human, you have nerve. I like that in a victim." The boy purred, the two eyes on the right winking. "Lust, just break his neck and come on!" Someone yelled from the mouth of the alley.

Lust sighed. "Damn, and I wanted to play. Well, too bad for that. Prepare to see whatever afterlife you believe in, human!"

Lust lunged, but Robin saw it coming. He quickly ducked to the side and kicked Lust's legs out from under him. Lust hissed as he caught himself and jumped back. "You're going to regret that. Azarath, Scath, Lust!"

Several trash cans were surrounded by familiar dark energy. "Whoa!" Robin jumped over several of them but one crashed into his back. Robin was being held to the ground by the can/dark energy. The pressure increased...

Only to have Sloth yell, "Lust, let's beat it, the team is here and we are not at full power yet!"

Lust glared behind him and then turned to glare at Robin. "You lucked out this time, pretty boy. But next time, you're mine." Without making a sound, Lust jumped away from Robin and disappeared down the alley.

"Robin? Robin?" A familiar voice sounded through the alley. A green glow lit the place as Starfire flew by. "Robin!" She gasped as she saw the grounded leader. Robin groaned as she landed next to him. "Hey Star." Starfire crouched and asked, "Please, what happened?" Robin again groaned before sitting up and rubbing his head. "I don't want to admit it, but I think I just got beat."

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER...

"You got bruised up, but not too badly. Lucky they decided to stop before the damage got worse." Raven said after examining his sides. "Dude, they had powers like Raven's?" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded. "They used a different mantra though, don't think I remember it though... I know they said Azarath, that's about it."

Raven seemed strongly unnerved by that. "Four red eyes... definitely half demon then." She muttered. "Got any siblings to tell us about?" Cyborg mentioned, half joking. "Cyborg, if you really were thinking before you said that, you would realize how... foolish it was. I am the only child of Trigon. Implying anything else would be- Leave me alone, I need to create a spell to track those two... are you sure they called each other Lust and Sloth?" Raven said. Robin nodded. "Alright."

The dark titan vanished. "Friend Raven is correct. More children of Trigon would endanger this entire dimension once again." Starfire said, playing with her hands nervously. "Let's just hope that I'm wrong then... I'll apologize to her when she's out of her room Rob." Cyborg said.

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." Raven had set up the spell to track the half demons, making sure that it wouldn't pick up a familiar one who couldn't spell and was currently residing with the HIVE Five.

The several small blue shells she had put in front of her began shaking. Six of them floated up. "No! There was only two of them!" Raven said, shaking her head. But the six glowed red and flew onto the map she had set up, pinning themselves in the shape of a very familiar 'S'.

Pulling each one out, she traced her finger around the area. "Ramsey Mental Facility... long abandoned, perfect place for demons to hide out. And tomorrow being Halloween..." A knock on the door interrupted her out loud thinking.

Putting her hood on, she answered the door.

"Hi Rae."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy. What is it?" The green changeling grinned. "Robin wants to know if you found the demons-" "There is six of them, not two. They are currently at Ramsey Mental Facility, we'll go there tomorrow night. Have Robin get an extra titan here."

Without another word, she shut the door. "Great..." Beast Boy walked half way down the hall to be greeted by Cyborg. "So, did she say yes?" He asked with a smirk. "I didn't even get to ask..." Beast Boy stared at the two tickets for the Halloween Carnival tomorrow night. "I need to report to Robin."

Throwing the two tickets in the trash, he made his way to Robin's room.

* * *

But on Halloween night...

The HIVE were sitting in their base, trying to relieve themselves of boredom…well, mostly. Kyd Wykkyd and Angel were snuggling up to each other on the couch and Mammoth, See-More, and Gizmo were doing their best to ignore them.

"I can't take much more of this." Mammoth grumbled. His eye twitched as Angel giggled while her boyfriend tickled her sides. See-More's jaw hung open as he watched the two.

"This is possibly….the cheesiest thing I've ever seen."

Gizmo snorted and continued working on a gadget he was tinkering with. "This is why I'm never going to like girls." Kyd looked away from Angel to glare at his teammates. _'A little privacy, please?'_He signed. "Hey man," See-More said back, "If you want to be alone, then take it to your room. None of us want to see this anyway."

Kyd was about to sign something back when the door was burst open as Billy Numerous ran into the room. "Hey fellas! Guess what I just heard?" "What?" Mammoth asked. He listen to anything if it meant he wouldn't be so bored anymore.

"Well you know that old mental hospital on the other side of town?" Billy said excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Duh."

"How could you miss that dump?"

"Well they say that it's haunted. According to what I heard, if you go there on Halloween, the ghosts there will come out and…" Billy seemed to enjoy watching everyone's interested faces. "And what?" See-More asked.

"They say that the ghosts'll come and…" He paused dramatically. Then a clone popped up behind the couch and screamed, "Eat everyone in the hospital alive!"

Angel screamed and Kyd practically jumped into the air. See-More and Mammoth burst out laughing, but Gizmo jumped a little bit in surprise. "Not funny Billy!" Angel said angrily. "Are you kiddin'? Billy said with a grin. He gave his clone a high five and said, "That was priceless."

See-More stopped laughing and grinned at Billy. "Is that thing about the hospital true?" He asked. Billy shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a rumor I heard going around town." Mammoth and See-More looked at each other before grinning. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Mammoth asked.

See-More nodded and he stood up.

"HIVE Five, we're going out."

**oh dear, whatever shall happen now?**

**Bye byes, and review, our lovely readers! MUAHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Odd One: Hello peeps!**

**Aonns02: Welcome all to the second chapter of this Halloween story!**

**Odd One: Enjoy... I think.**

"Uh, hey Raven?" Beast Boy asked tentatively, knocking on her door. "You awake in there?"

Raven's door opened just enough for her to look out of. "Yes." She answered flatly.

"Uh, okay. Well Robin wanted everyone to go to the Common Room so we can get ready for the mission." The changeling said.

"Fine." Raven answered. "I'll be down in a minute."

She was about to shut her door when Beast Boy said, "Actually Rae, I was kind of wondering if you were alright." Raven raised an eyebrow at him. Beast Boy rubbed his neck nervously. "Well you've been in there since last night. And you haven't come out to eat all day. We're kind of worried about you." Of course what he didn't say was that he was the one who was worried. The others just thought she wanted to be alone.

Raven sighed. "I'll be fine... thanks for asking." The door shut.

* * *

The team stared up at the old asylum. "Is it too late to back out?" Beast Boy managed to squeak. And he had a right to: Ramsey Mental Facility was creepy as heck. It had been abandoned for about twenty years, so the building was dark and covered in brush/rubbish.

Robin nodded. "We just need to wait for one more titan to show up. Thunder and Lightning are patrolling the city tonight for us, and he was the only titan I could find that didn't have their hands full." If cued, a horn blew and Herald with Jericho stepped out. "As much as I liked to have helped, I promised to help in Steel City tonight. The Halloween parties always get nuts according to Bee." Herald said. Cyborg couldn't help but remark, "And you aren't going to one specifically with her?"

Herald seemed slightly flustered. "I will use my rights not to answer that. So long, guys." Blowing the horn again, he stepped through the portal and vanished.

Jericho waved and signed, _'So this is the place?'_ "Unfortunately yes. I do not like it." Starfire said, shaking her head and staring up at it. The blonde mute looked at the mental hospital and shuddered. _'Same here.'_ Robin placed a comforting hand on Starfire's shoulder and softly squeezed."Sorry Star, but we have to make sure these guys can't hurt anyone. Titans, no splitting up once we get inside. If we have to separate, stay with at least two in a group. If any of you find one of the half-demons, signal us immediately. If these guys are as powerful as Raven, we want to make the odds as even as possible." Robin ordered.

The whole group walked inside... unfortunately not noticing four red eyes staring from one of the trees.

* * *

Robin cast the light from his flashlight over the room they were in. Everything was run down and patches of mold and rot were everywhere. "It doesn't look like anyone's been here in a while." He turned to Raven. "Are you sure that they're here?"

Raven nodded. "Positive. I can feel them. They must be able to levitate and pass through solid objects like I can."

"Aw man!" Beast Boy groaned. "As if this wasn't creepy enough. Now we've got demons that can walk through walls?" Jericho smiled and put a reassuring hand on the changeling's shoulder, as if to say 'don't worry'. Beast Boy just shook his head and said, "Dude, how do you do that?"

Jericho raised an eyebrow and signed, _'What do you mean?' _Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "You know, all calm and everything." Jericho put a hand to his chin. After a moment of thought, he just shrugged.

Raven took a step forward and said in monotone, "Come on. We shouldn't stay here any longer than we need to." Beast Boy shrank back a little and mumbled, "Jeez, someone's angry." Jericho stepped out of the way as Raven sent a glare at her teammate.

The titans made their way down the corridor. The sign, although faded, read 'North Hall'. Doors hung off their hinges or were completely gone. The artwork on the walls had their frames broken and some were sitting shattered on the ground. But something didn't look right.

Jericho was the one to point it out. _'There's no cobwebs. Or dust.'_ He signed. "You're right... it's like everything in here is just dead." Cyborg said slowly, glancing into a room where there was 'interesting' surgical implements and stains. "Why was this place shut down anyway?" Beast Boy asked. "Abuse of the patients, supposedly. I never could find the actual reason." Robin said, frowning. "Abuse? More like torture." Raven said, staring at a blood stain on the floor in another room.

Starfire shook her head sadly. "Is this how you treat the mentally ill on this planet?" She asked. "Not normally, that's why this place was closed." Robin said, glancing at glass splinters on the ground, possibly from a vase.

They all heard it at the same time. Someone talking. "Titans..." Robin held up his hand and motioned for Raven and Jericho, two he could trust to be quiet. The others stayed put. They crept down a switching hallway, one specifically for meeting with the psychiatrists. One of the rooms was lit up and there was chatter. "Raven, you go through the wall. Jericho, stay with me, we'll go through the door. Got it?" Both nodded and got ready to move in.

* * *

See-More creeped through the hallway with his helmet set on X-Ray. "Okay guys." He said, motioning for the others to follow him. "Everything's clear." Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy, Kyd Wykkyd, and Angel walked into the hall and looked around. "So what's up with this place?" Mammoth asked. He sniffed the air and then let out a loud sneeze.

Gizmo, who was standing in front of Mammoth, was almost taken off his feet. "Hey, watch it you giant doormat!" He yelled."Hey, there's mold in here. I can't help it." Mammoth said back.

Angel rolled her eyes at the scene before turning to her boyfriend. Kyd had a confused look on his face and he tilted his head, as if to listen to something. "Hey, Elliot, what wrong?" Angel asked in a whisper. Kyd Wykkyd shook his head and raised a hand to the others. _'Hey, shut up for a minute. Do you hear that?' _"Huh?" Billy said with a raised eyebrow. He put a hand to his ear and listened. "Man, I don't hear anything." Angel looked at her boyfriend seriously. "Kyd, you're freaking me out."

Kyd shook his head and signed, _'I'll be right back.'_ Before the others could blink, he'd teleported. "Uh, what just-." See-More started. But before he could finish, Kyd had teleported back and he had an excited grin on his face. _'Guys, you'll never believe this, but guess who's here.'_ He signed. "Who?" See-More asked, changing his eye to a question mark.

'_The Titans.'_

Everyone shared a look of surprise for a moment before Billy grinned. "Oh man, this is too good." Looking around, he saw a door. "Come on. Let's get in here. We can't pass up a chance to scare the hides off Titans!"

He opened the door and everyone filed into the room, excited looks on their faces. Just to make sure that no one would wander in on them, See-More closed the door. The room was pitch black, so none of them could see anything. "Can someone find the light switch?" Mammoth grumbled. "I can't see a thing in here."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Gizmo shot back. Rummaging through his pack, he pulled out a flashlight. He flipped it on and the room was bathed in light. "That's better." See-More said. He looked around the room and then staggered back as he saw something in the corner. "Whoa!"

This caught the other's attention and they nearly jumped out of their skins at what they saw. Angel stared for a fraction of a second before she let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Everyone jumped when they heard the scream. "Who screamed?" Cyborg said. The rest of the titans had run up. "Titans, move!" Robin ordered. They burst into the room.

Gizmo was in hysterics, Billy had actually passed out, Angel had crossed herself and was praying, Kyd's eyes were locked onto the gruesome scene, See-More looked sick, and Mammoth was sick, he had barfed in the corner.

What was the scene? A body, tied to the wall. It was a man, and he looked so beat up you couldn't even tell who he was. A pool of fresh blood was at his feet. And a very familiar 'S' was carved on his chest: The Mark of Scath.

Jericho covered his eyes. Starfire gasped and Raven seemed to shrink. "Okay, what is going on?!" Robin yelled. The HIVE acknowledged the Titan's appearance for the first time. "Uh... it wasn't us!" See-More established quickly. "We kinda guessed that on our own, dudes." Beast Boy gagged.

Cyborg beckoned to See-More. "Let's get out of this room... and then you can start explaining why you are here." He said gently. After looking him over, See-More nodded curtly. He and Kyd picked up Billy and dragged him out.

When they were in the hallway, Robin looked them over. "Why are you here?" He asked. "Boredom, it's Halloween and we felt like having fun." Mammoth explained. "What the big guy said." Angel whimpered, fiddling with her scarf and looking ready to cry. "Did you see anyone?" Robin said. Everyone shook their heads (that was conscious.)

Billy slowly came to. "And now I'm sore... what did I just see?" He groaned. "A dead freaking body, you hick!" Gizmo shrieked. "I think I wanna pass out again." Billy said before standing on his own power. "You guys need to leave. We'll cut you a break tonight if you just leave and don't come back. This is serious business." Robin ordered.

See-More snorted. "You are kidding right? We just saw a freaking DEAD GUY. We wanna be involved." _'I know the mark on the man's chest. We studied it at the HIVE Ancient Doomsday class. The mark of Scath.'_ Kyd signed. "Pretty much, a bad ass demon. You have no idea what you are dealing with." Angel supplied.

The five main titans seemed somewhat awkward. "We kinda do, actually, dudes." Beast Boy said, grimacing. "And now this calls for a story." Angel said, hands on hips. She had obviously begun to recover of the shock. HIVE kids are built pretty sturdy. "None of your business-" Robin was interrupted by Raven holding up a hand. "We could use the help. I have... miscalculated the obvious threat. They aren't afraid to kill, and torture is probably a game to these lunatics."

Gizmo looked nervously at the titans. "Why should we help?" He snapped. "Because when they do lose, we don't want demons coming to eat us." See-More said cockily. "... Crazznots." Gizmo grumbled. See-More held out his hand to Robin. "We truce until we find the creepos and kick their butts to hell, capiche?" He said.

Slowly, Robin took the HIVE leader's hand. "Deal. Don't try anything, See-More." Robin threatened. See-More nodded gravely. "Hmm, wonder who's gonna die first." Billy said offhandedly. Everyone turned and glared at him. "What?" He said. "Billy, is that really appropriate?" Angel scolded. "Naw, probably not. But hey, this is kinda like a horror movie." Billy explained his reasoning. "Funny guy goes first. I'm screwed." Beast Boy groaned.

Billy duplicated into two and both snickered. "Nah, you'll go after the blonde does." One said. "Or the couple that screws around." The other said. "Hey!" Angel yelled. "I didn't name names, Angie." Both Billies said. "How do you live with this guy?" Raven asked Kyd. _'Pillow forts, heavy objects, and ear plugs. And occasionally tranquilizers.'_ Kyd signed.

**(Okaaaay, they got off track at the end, but what can we say, they're HIVE.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sigh... it appears I, the Odd One, shall do the greeting this time. Trust me, next time, Aonns is doing it ALONE.**

**Well, what are you waiting for? Jump into this story!)**

Six figures stood in a shadowy room. The only light coming from their glowing red eyes and a small candle they'd managed to find.

"It seems the Titans have found your little plaything, Lust." One of the figures said, slightly irritated.

"True." Another said, sounding bored. "And it looks like they've met up with another group. This is starting to get troublesome."

Lust let out a giggle. "So what if they have? If we're lucky, it might scare some of them off." Then he turned to Sloth. "And the more the merrier I say. Once we have what we want, we can just use the others as we see fit." He laughed again. "It ought to be fun."

"Your fun is going to ruin our plan." A rough voice answered. "The more there are, the more complicated this becomes. Even the slightest error could ruin everything."

"Stop being such a pessimist, Wrath." Lust held up a hand, which was surrounded in dark energy. "If you're so concerned about it, why don't we just dwindle the numbers a little?"

Wrath sneered. "I'm not wasting my energy for your screw ups." "Brothers, please." The tallest of the room stood up. "We all have a lot of... pent up aggression between all of us. Let's all deal with them... except the other half demon. He's worth saving, even if his... parentage is under dispute." Lust grinned. "I love the way your mind works, Greed."

Greed smirked back. "I do as well." A loud guffaw from one of the brothers brought their attention. Sloth rolled all four of his eyes. "Gluttony, what has your pathetically small brain amused as of now?" "My new pets... I think they should work quite nicely for some fun, shall they?" A rather rotund four eyed demon said, petting a dog which was just in the shadows.

Wrath nodded. "I think they should. Oh, and Lust?" "Hmm?" The boy looked up. "Finish off this new toy, you've got a dozen of them in various rooms." Wrath flicked his head towards a young man, who was bound and gagged. Lust sighed and walked over to him. "Pity, you were such a good screamer." He said thoughtfully, pulling out a black knife.

The boy only screamed one last time through the gag.

* * *

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks. "Hey, did anyone else hear that?" He asked. "Hear what?" Cyborg asked his green friend, with a hint of worry in his voice. "It sounded like a scream." Beast Boy said, turning around to stare down the hall.

The image of the body instantly returned to everyone's mind, making them unconsciously step closer together. "No." Gizmo whimpered. He staggered backwards and fell to the floor. "Not again." Angel went to his side and knelt to the ground, wrapping her arms around him. "Shh." She said soothingly. "It'll be alright."

Billy shivered and said, "This just ain't right. Why do these kinds of things always happen on Halloween?" "Calm down." Robin said with authority. The image of the body had shaken him up, but he still needed to stay focused. "We need to make sure we stick together." He walked over to Gizmo. "Are you okay?"

The tech genius seemed to pull himself together a little. "I'm fine." He bit back. He got to his feet and glared at the leader. "Keep your crummy concern to yourself." "Good to know his mouth's still working." Cyborg muttered. See-More heard him and rolled his eye. "You don't live with him." Even though he acted annoyed, there was still a small amount of concern in his voice.

"We need to keep moving." Raven cut in. She took a step further into the hall and turned her head to look at them. "We need to catch them before someone else gets hurt." Beast Boy took put a hand on her shoulder, his eyes full of worry. "Hey Rae, are you-" He didn't get to say anything else before the walls and floor melted into darkness.

"What the!?" Mammoth shouted, backing away from the wall. But with each step, he sunk lower into the floor. "What's going on?" Angel practically yelled, backing up to stand next to her boyfriend. All around her, everyone was staring at the hall in shock. "Everyone, stay together!" Robin shouted. Everyone tried moving, but they all started sinking into the floor.

Raven's eyes started glowing as she tried to use her powers to help, but there was a force that was stopping her. "No!" She yelled. She tried moving, but she was already waste deep in the darkness. Beast Boy kept a firm hand on her shoulder as he struggled to move. But that just made him sink faster. Just as the darkness reached his head, he took one last look at Raven. Then, nothing.

* * *

Robin felt himself slowly coming to. "Robin, Robin, please awaken!" Someone shook his shoulder and Robin opened his eyes. Starfire breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, you are alright, I was frightened when you would not wake up!"

The Boy Wonder sat up. "Where are we?" "I believe it is called a 'group session room.' I do not like it." Starfire rubbed her arms in worry and stood up, helping up Robin.

Sure enough, it was the type of place to hold a group session, chairs in a semi-circle, a recorder sitting on the middle one. Curious, Robin walked over and hit play. "Well, hi there!" A very sickly sweet yet demonic voice said- Lust. Robin gritted his teeth. "Let's get intros done, I'm Lust. My slave name, or human name I suppose, is Jacob... mom was one of those ladies, an escort if your feeling polite. Of course, the same mark I left on the chest of my toy is my father."

Robin sharply inhaled and Starfire's eyes widened. "That's a lie!" Robin stuttered. "Oh, I'm afraid it's true. Trigon the Terrible himself. I intend to make you both my toys, but I'll leave that to your... imagination. Start running, caged birds!" The recording ended.

Starfire shook her head. "But didn't friend Raven say she had no brothers?" She whimpered. "Clearly, Raven was wrong. We need to find the others. Calling Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven!" Robin flipped out his communicator. All he got was static.

Growling, he put it away. "Let's do it the hard way. Come on, Starfire, we need to move." Seeing the terror on her face, Robin's expression softened. "Don't worry Star... I promise to keep you safe." Nodding reluctantly, she blasted open the door with her star bolts and the two began exploring through the grim hallways.

* * *

"Oh man, what hit me?" Mammoth groaned as he sat up. Looking around, he found himself in what looked like a cafeteria. His eyes caught a tray piled with food sitting on one of the tables. The food was extremely out of date and had mold covering it. "Hey, maybe this place isn't so bad." He said with a grin. He grabbed a spoiled chicken leg off the plate and ate it in one bite. With a burp, he tossed the leg bone to the side and dug into the rest of the food.

The bone landed on something metal with a clang, which happened to be Cyborg's head. The metal teen groaned and rubbed his head. "What the?" He said, holding up the leg bone. He looked up to see Mammoth mowing through the plate of molded food. "Ugh!" He yelled, backing away from the teen. "Now that's just nasty!"

Mammoth looked up from the food to stare at Cyborg. "Hey, how long have you been there?" He scooped up a handful of food and held it out to him. "Want some?"

Cyborg stared at what looked like a handful of spoiled mashed potatoes mashed together with moldy peas and felt like he was about to hurl. "Man, how can you eat that?" He asked, waving away the food. Mammoth just shrugged and tossed the food into his mouth before going back to the rest of the plate.

The two froze as they both heard a set of groans coming from the other side of the cafeteria. Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon and Mammoth stood up and got ready to fight. But they were set at ease as Billy and Gizmo rose up from behind one of the other tables.

"Where are we?" Billy asked.

"No idea." Cyborg answered, walking up to them and putting away his sonic cannon.

"What are you doing here, you?" Gizmo asked, pointing an accusing finger at Cyborg.

"I don't know." Mammoth said shrugging. "We just woke up here."

Cyborg nodded in agreement before saying, "Well we should probably go find the others. The less time we spend separated the better."

Gizmo growled and said, "Who died and made you boss, you stinking tin can!"

Cyborg glared at him and said, "Well do you have a better idea?" Gizmo narrowed his eyes, but he didn't say anything. "Didn't think so." Without another word, he started for the door, Gizmo trailing behind, grumbling to himself. Billy and Mammoth just shrugged at each other before following.

* * *

Jericho was lying on the ground, his mind somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. He faintly heard voices, but couldn't quite place them.

"Crap, what should we do?"

"We could just leave him here for the half-demons to eat."

"See-More!"

"Sorry guys, just kidding. How do we wake him up?"

A pause.

"Kyd, of all people to suggest that, I wouldn't guess you would."

"Well, he DOES look like Sleeping Beauty... I'll do it."

Another pause.

"I don't float that way, Kyd."

"Oh come on, you know I love you the most. It'll only be a peck."

The final pause.

"Okay."

Jericho's eyes jolted open as a sweet kiss was placed on his lips. Shooting up, he accidentally knocked foreheads with the kisser, Angel. It hurt him more, considering she was wearing a helmet. "Morning loud mouth." Angel teased. "It ain't morning yet, only ten PM according to my watch." See-More said.

Kyd patted Jericho's shoulder a bit roughly. _'Be thankful I know Angel didn't mean anything by that.'_ He signed. Jericho smiled nervously and glanced around the room they were in. It was possibly a child's room at one time, because of the crayon drawings on the wall and the little rag doll on the bed.

Jericho got up and signed, _'Where are we?'_ "Another part of the hospital. Probably the children's ward. One time had to go undercover at one of these places, it was kinda fun." See-More said, also walking around the room. Angel gently picked up the doll. Its brown yarn hair was in its face. Angel pushed the bangs away and shrieked, dropping the doll.

Someone had taken a red sharpie marker and doodled over its eyes, adding another pair below them. "Geez, could these guys get any creepier?" She manage to squeak. Kyd sighed and signed, _'They are half demons. Creepy is sorta our specialty... of course SOME choose to take it to a whole new level.'_ "Tell me about it. Let's get outta here, you coming Jerry?" See-More said.

After examining a picture of what was either a dog or a horse, Jericho scowled and signed, _'My name is Jericho.'_ "Whatever. You coming?" See-More said, slightly sarcastic. Sighing, Jericho nodded. "Good, I want to get to know you more, cutie." Angel teased, ruffling his hair. Jericho turned very bright red and quickly followed See-More out of the room.

* * *

"Beast Boy, wake up." A voice said sternly.

Beast Boy groaned and rolled over. "Just five more minutes." He mumbled.

There was an annoyed sigh. "I'm serious. Get up or I'll force you to get up." Beast Boy didn't answer. "Fine." The voice said. "Azarath Metrion Zin-."

Beast Boy's eyes snapped open. "Wait!" He yelled. He shot up and waved his arms around. "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

A small smirk appeared on Raven's face as she stopped her spell. "Good." She stood up and brushed herself off. "Because we need to get moving."

"Uh." Beast Boy said dumbly. "What happened? I mean, I remember being swallowed up by the floor and all, but how did we end up here?" He asked, looking around the room. It was like one of those rooms he'd always seen on T.V. The walls and floor were lined with padding, making it everything feel spongy. He bounced a few times to test the floor and sure enough, it was padded and soft. "Dude, sweet!" He said with amusement.

Raven frowned slightly. "We're not here to have fun." She scowled for a moment. "It looks like there powers are like mine. They used magic to separate us."

"And that's…bad?" The changeling asked.

Raven rolled her eyes and said, "Tell me Beast Boy. What happens once a predator separates its prey from the pack?"

Beast Boy gulped as he got the message. "Then we should probably find Robin and the others, huh?" He went over to the door and tried opening it, but it was locked from the outside.

"Move." Raven said. She reached out to the door and chanted her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The door was encased in black energy and was torn off its hinges. "Come on." Without another word, she left the room. Beast Boy watched her go worriedly before following, intent on making sure they weren't split up.

* * *

Lust grinned. "Nice thinking, Greed, now they are all separated." Greed straightened up a bit and beamed. "Now comes the real fun, who gets which toys?" Envy chortled. Lust pursed his lips. "I'll handle that sweet couple, you know, with the leader and the alien?" He said after thinking for a second.

Greed nodded. "Gluttony and I will make fools out of Cyborg, Billy, Mammoth, and the little one, can't remember his name..." "Gizmo. And why did you agree to go with the buffoon?" Wrath asked. Ignoring Gluttony's protest, Greed shrugged. "Someone needs to. And I like his new pets." "I wonder how the alien would look with a collar on..." Lust said absentmindedly. Wrath facepalmed and the other brothers rolled their eyes.

Envy, who was noticeably the shortest, said, "I want to handle the weird half-demon, so I guess I'll take on his group." "I'll help you out, little brother." Sloth said, patting his shoulder. Envy glowered and said nothing.

Wrath realized something. "Wait, who do I get?" He said. Lust grinned. "Do the math. There's only two left. You get the honor of retrieving Pride." He said. Wrath smirked. "Excellent, I thank you for the opportunity. And plus... I believe that I can manipulate the green changeling." "How?" Gluttony asked. Wrath chortled. "That is for me to know and for you to find out. Who should we let live?"

Greed stroked his chin. "We should preserve our half-demon friends' mates of choice. The others can attempt to prove themselves. But now we are wasting time deciding. Sons of Trigon, move out!"

Cackling, each demon vanished.

**(... this is a lot more creepy now that I've reread it.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Real quick update!)**

Jericho was trying to rationalize the situation he was in. A titan, in a creepy possibly haunted asylum, with not one, but THREE villains.

See-More peered into another doorway and made a face. "It still reeks in some rooms. Seriously, what was wrong with the staff?"He said. _'Something pretty bad... possibly why the half demons chose this place. So much evil for so long, the building practically absorbs it like a sponge.'_ Kyd signed sadly. Jericho looked up and fell backwards, mouth agape.

See-More looked up and covered his eye with a moan. "Guys, don't look up. Looks like one of the creeps had fun again. Eurgh, I'm not going to sleep EVER AGAIN." Angel used her wings to hide her sight. Kyd just kept his head bowed low as they walked down the halls, away from a body somehow stuck to the ceiling. Jericho had to be dragged with a joint effort of See-More and Kyd.

"Freeze up like that again, I'll kiss you." Angel joked weakly. Jericho scowled, then remembered something. _'Kyd Wykkyd, you mentioned something about the mark of Scath... what is that?' _Kyd sighed. _'It's a cult thing... it's a sign for Trigon the Terrible, a really evil demon.' 'Could he have caused the world to turn to stone, like what happened a while back?'_ Jericho asked.

See-More stopped. "Hold on... that makes sense, but why did you make that connection?" Jericho attempted to look innocent as he signed, _'Just a thought jump.' _"Really, because I don't think- ahhhhhh!" Angel screamed, pointing down the hallway behind them.

Several little rag dolls were peering out of rooms, each with four red eyes. "Oh crap." See-More whimpered. "Run!" Angel yelled.

The group bolted.

* * *

Billy and Mammoth groaned as, again, they had to listen to Cyborg and Gizmo squabble. "And I'm telling you, the right way is to directly connect the converters to the power source."

"No way!" Gizmo argued back. "If you do that, it'd fry the whole system! You have to keep the engine between them to dilute the current."

Cyborg ground his teeth together as he thought about a retort. But before he got to say anything, a couple of Billy clones grabbed both him and Gizmo and tugged them apart. "Now just wait one darn minute!" One of the clones shouted. "If I have to listen to even one more spout of science dribble, I'm gonna go crazy!"

"Yeah." Mammoth agreed. "You guys are giving me a headache."

The two "hmphed" and turned away from each other. "I'll stop once he admits that the only way to-"

"Man, can't you two shut up!" Mammoth bellowed.

"He started it!" Cyborg and Gizmo yelled back, pointing at each other. Cyborg growled and leered at Gizmo, but then he stopped suddenly as his sensors went off. "Hey guys." He said quietly. "Keep quiet, we're not alone anymore."

The other three froze and stared at him. Now that it was quiet, they could hear a low growling coming from the darkness of the hall. On instinct, the four went back-to-back. Both in front and behind them, dogs with four glowing red eyes stalked into view.

Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon. "Things are about to get messy."

* * *

Starfire clung to Robin's arm, using her other hand to illuminate the path. "Star, I know it is tough, but we need to keep an eye out for other victims. Some could still be alive." He said gently. "Oh how terrible... when we find this Lust I shall take care of him personally." Starfire growled.

Robin nodded. "Be my guest- hold on, did you hear that?" It was a whimper. Starfire glanced around. Another whimper. "Here!" Starfire ran up to a door marked 'Treatment room 4' and broke open the door.

About six people were in there, each bound. An assortment of grisly 'tools' were around, collars, knives, handcuffs, other things that didn't need names of how bad they were... four were boys, and the other two were girls, all in their teens. Robin walked up to one of the girls, who was about seventeen. Undoing the gag, he said gently, "Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

The girl whimpered. "You need to get out of here, when he gets back..." "I'm gonna get you out of here, don't worry." Robin said, cutting her loose. She shook her head. "No, the creep... he has powers, he can... ah!"

All of the people in the room shuddered and their eyes squeezed shut. Starfire found a radio and picked it up. Lust's voice crackled through. "Hello, my sweet pets..." He purred. All of their eyes snapped open... glowing bright red. Black energy broke through the rest of their bonds. "These two are trying to hurt your master, you don't want that, do you? Please help me." Lust sounded so pathetic, yet so smug.

The girl punched Robin in the nose. "Protect the master..." She droned. "Robin, what should we do?" Starfire said, eyes huge. "Fight, but we can not hurt them." Robin put up his fists. This was going to be tricky.

* * *

Raven walked steadily down the hall. There weren't any lights, so she had to rely on Beast Boy's eyesight to make sure she didn't run into any walls.

"So, uh, Rae?" Beast Boy asked nervously as he walked in front of her. "What are you doing after we catch these guys?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at the strange question. After a moment she answered, "I'll probably find a nice quiet place to meditate and read."

"Oh." Beast Boy said. He was quiet for a moment before saying, "So, uh, would you want to do anything? You know, go into town or something?" He was sweating slightly, but he hoped that Raven wouldn't notice because of the dark.

"Beast Boy." Raven said. "Are you asking me to hang out?"

Beast Boy tripped and managed out a weak laugh. "Uh, er…Is it that obvious?"

"Completely." Raven answered. She held out her hand to help him up. "And we'll see." She said after a moment.

Beast Boy smiled and took her hand. And as he pulled himself up, he noticed a small gathering of rats huddling next to a door down the hall. "Hey." He said, pointing at them. "What's up with that?"

Raven followed his finger and saw the rats. "Rats. You can usually find them in run down places like this."

Beast Boy nodded his head. "Yeah, but why are they there? I mean, they usually run away when they see people." He smirked as he thought of something. "Okay, dude. Wait right here." Without explaining himself, he morphed into a rat and scurried over to the group.

Raven watched as the other rats looked up at his approach. She heard him squeak something to them, but they just watched him wearily. He tried again. Still no reaction.

Just as she was about to call him back over, as a group the rats seemed to quiver. Their eyes turned red and a second set appeared under the first. They hissed at Beast Boy angrily, making him squeak in fear and scurry back over to Raven.

He morphed back into human and said, "Okay, that didn't work out."

Raven rolled her eyes and readied her magic. "I think you might have made them mad."

* * *

"Did I ever tell you guys I hate dolls!?" See-More managed to yelp as he skidded before another turn. "Not really the time for this, See!" Angel said, slowing down. Jericho didn't and smacked into a wall- dead end.

There was like fifty or sixty of these creepy little four eyed dolls, each of their knitted smiles twisted into a grin. Kyd Wykkyd got a better grip on his cape and swooped outward with it. A voice filled all their head's. **"Guys. They are just dolls, we can take them!"** It was Kyd.

Angel seemed to realize this. "Oh. Well when you put it like _that_..." Flying low, Angel let her legs go low so she was kicking the dolls in their heads. Jericho began kicking the dolls, sending them flying. They would try to bite and that didn't feel nice, but Jericho would shake them off. See-More turned on his laser. "Dollie laser guillotine." He snickered, using it on the demon dolls. They were severed to bits quickly.

The group was now fighting back.

* * *

Cyborg ducked as another dog jumped at his face. Unfortunately, Mammoth was standing right behind him, so the dog landed right on his back.

"Hey!" The giant teen yelled. Before the dog could start clawing at him, he grabbed the dog and threw it at one of its companions. "Are you trying to be funny or something?" Mammoth said, glaring at Cyborg.

"Sorry man." Cyborg replied. He aimed his sonic cannon and fired at a dog that had been creeping closer. "But there's too many of them. We have to find a way to get out of here."

He took a quick glance at Billy, who was keeping an entire crowd of dogs busy with his clones. "Any ideas?"

Billy shook his head. "In case you can't tell, I'm a bit busy right now to be thinking up plans." He cringed as one of his clones got bit in the leg. Running over, he quickly kicked the dog off before joining his clones in the fighting.

Gizmo rolled his eyes. "Can't you cludgemonkeys do anything without me?" His rockets came out of his packs and aimed at the wall next to him. With a push of a button, they fired. He closed his eyes as a gaping hole was blown into the wall, revealing what looked like bathroom. "Eww!" He groaned, looking at the sludge on the walls. Shaking his head, he waved at the others. "Come on!"

Getting the point, Mammoth and Cyborg ran through the hole as Billy and his clones covered them. Once they were through, he called back all his clones before following them.

They ran to the other side of the room and Cyborg yelled, "Alright!" Turning around he aimed his cannon at the dogs which were funneling through the hole. "Let's show these things who boss!"

* * *

Robin ran into another padded room, a controlled boy following him. Robin flipped behind him, ran out, and slammed the door shut. "How many more are there, Star?" He barked. "Two, although I can not find them." Starfire said.

They had managed to run into the hall with padded rooms, and used the strategy 'lure in and lock in'. It had worked for four of them.

Starfire looked down the hall and yelped. "Robin, down!" Starfire pushed Robin down and a bullet skimmed over their heads. The girl Robin had originally talked to was now holding a gun. Her eyes were still glowing solid red.

Robin groaned. "If she would get closer, I could use my bird a rang." "Without harming her?" Starfire said gently. "I think so. Try our communicator again." Robin said. Starfire flipped it open. "Calling Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jericho!" She said tearfully. Still just static.

The girl got closer, and Robin threw the bird a rang. The rope surrounded her and pulled her down. The gun clattered away. "Let's find the last victim." Robin said, getting up.

* * *

Raven was creating small shields to block the rats as they jumped at them. "This is getting a little ridiculous." She growled.

Not far away, Beast Boy was ducking and weaving as the rats attacked him. "Okay dudes," he said with a grin, "time to lay on the cat-down." Morphing into a lion, he let out a bone-rattling roar. Despite being possessed, the rat's primal fear overruled them. With a united squeal of fear, the rats ran down the hall.

Beast Boy morphed back to normal and laughed. "Get it?" He asked Raven. "Cat-down?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I get it. It's just not funny."

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "Aw man." Then he perked back up as he heard something. "Uh, Rae? Maybe we should get out of here. I think they're coming back."

Raven looked back down the hall and, sure enough, the rats were coming back. With a lot more friends.

Beast Boy grabbed her hand, "Run!" With their hands still together, they ran down the hall.

* * *

Around the several mangled bodies of the dolls, Angel, Kyd Wykkyd, See-More, and Jericho were panting for air. "Is that all of them?" Angel asked. Kyd slowly nodded. Jericho signed, _'I never had an opinion of dolls before... but now, I loathe them. With a burning passion.'_ "Join the club. Look at my shoe." See-More said, lifting up his foot. Several little bite marks covered it, and part of his pant leg was ripped away, revealing spots of blood.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kyd grinned and signed, _'Why, See-More, I never figured you were the type to be prissy about shoes. Are you sure you aren't gay?'_ "Didn't we already say this?" See-More growled. Jericho and Angel both burst into laughter, leaning against the walls for support.

See-More rolled his eye. "Let's go." He got up and groaned. "When I get home, I'm going to watch a happy movie with unicorns and happy ever afters, and no dolls." Angel decided, trying to get up. Kyd offered her a hand and lifted her up. Angel stood and wrapped an arm around his waist. Kyd did likewise and the two began walking.

Jericho followed and made a gagging motion behind their backs. See-More hid a snicker and whispered, "I live with them, the PDA is terrible." _'Now I'm thankful that Starfire and Robin are so shy.'_ Jericho signed.

Angel stopped and grabbed her head. "Whoa, dizzy there for a second..." "That would be my fault, my dear." Angel shrieked as a figure materialized behind her and zipped his finger up her spine. Now pissed, Kyd attempted to slash at the figure with his cape, but barely missed.

The other figure appeared and sighed. "Envy, how many times do I tell you, leave the other half-demons' mates alone." "But Sloth..." He whined. "No buts. I'll leave you to it, Knight Elliot. We have humans to dispose of." Sloth said, slightly bowing at Kyd Wykkyd.

Both half-demons faced See-More and Jericho. "Hey, don't kill us, we like living!" See-More yelped. "I'm afraid we kinda have to, one eye. Wait, no, I'm not afraid, I'm excited we have to." Envy chuckled. Jericho swallowed nervously. _'Possessing them could be very dangerous to my psyche, the risk is too great.'_ He signed.

Kyd appeared in front of Jericho and See-More in a protective matter. Projecting his thoughts, he said, **"I'm sorry, Envy and Sloth, I can not let you harm my friend... or the titan. The rest would come and kill you."** "Then I guess we'll have to harm you." Sloth sighed, turning towards Envy. "Brother?" Envy giggled and lifted up one of his hands, claws appearing. "Let's get to business!" He said.

* * *

"Aw yeah! How do you like me now?" Cyborg shouted. He fired at the demon dogs as they ran through the hole in the wall. With such a small opening, the dogs could do much against the barrage he and the villains were throwing at them. Sometimes literally.

Mammoth reach into one of the stalls on the side of the room and grabbed a toilet. With a grunt, he heaved it off the floor and flung it at the group of dogs.

Billy wrinkled his nose. "Man, you're not touching anything at the base until you've washed your hands five times minimum."

Mammoth sniffed his hand and made a gagging noise. "Not sure if that's gonna work."

"Would you snot eating idiots quit messing around?" Gizmo yelled at the two. He growled as he shot a net to pin a couple of dogs against the hallway wall.

Billy scowled at the kid. "Well it's not my fault! I just don't want him stinking up the place."

Mammoth grinned as he chucked another toilet. "What's the matter? Trying to impress Kitten?"

Billy staggered back in surprise. "I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered.

Mammoth rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? You think nobody noticed you and Kitten sneaking off at that party during the Brotherhood of Evil thing?" He grinned provocatively. "How was she anyway?"

Billy puffed his chest out. "Hehe. Wouldn't you like to know?" He grinned back. "But let's just say that it wasn't the last time."

"Hey Billy." Cyborg said, getting his attention. He pointed back at the unconscious dogs that he and Gizmo had taken out. "If you're done talking about your messed up love life, then you can get the next group."

"Oh I'm afraid that there won't be a next group." A steady voice said. The group turned around to see two figures standing in the doorway to the bathroom. "I'm afraid you've damaged my brother's pets." The taller figure stepped closer, letting his four red eyes be seen. "So now you get to deal with us."

* * *

Robin slammed the last door shut, the person trapped inside screaming with rage. "That's all of them." He said, brushing his hands off. "I do wish they do not attempt to harm themselves." Starfire said in concern. "That's the beauty of them being in padded rooms, they can't." Robin explained.

Starfire smiled brightly. "Let us find our friends then!" "Not quite."

Lust appeared. "You are far too clever, bird boy. You will be an excellent toy once I finally get a hold of you." He said, giggling. "I'm not a toy. I'm a human being." Robin said, pulling out his bo staff. "Human, toy, aren't the two synonymous?" Lust said thoughtfully. "Lust, do you not understand you are half human?!" Starfire cried.

The half demon's four eyes blinked a couple times. "I... I... silence! My human DNA is pathetic! I don't even understand how you, a decently powerful alien, can fall for something that sickening! Prepare to battle me!" He roared, all four eyes glowing red and fists taking on a black and red mixed energy. "Star, let's take him down!" Robin yelled.

They charged.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven ran down the hall as fast as they could, the crowd of rats following close behind. They twisted and turned through the halls until Beast Boy chanced a look back.

Pulling Raven to a stop, he said, "Hold on, Rae. I think we lost them."

Raven turned around and peered into the darkness of the hall. And, sure enough, there were no rats. "Great. Now we need to find the one responsible for them." She said in monotone.

Beast Boy rubbed his neck nervously. "You know, you don't have to take this so seriously." Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, I know that there's a bunch of crazy half demons that want to kill us, but if you're all tense then you might miss something that could help."

Raven blinked and took a deep breath "You're right. For once." She said. She looked at him with a quizzical eye. "And that was uncharacteristically smart of you."

Beast Boy blushed. "Thanks." Then he caught realized what she said. "Hey!"

He was stopped as a voice said, "Well isn't this sweet." Raven and Beast Boy whirled around to see a figure standing behind them. His voice was filled with contempt as he said, "The half-demon and a mutant freak. It's so romantic I might puke." He stepped closer and the two were able to see his four glowing red eyes. "We agreed on letting your mate live, but this scene just makes me want to kill him even more." He raised a hand that was shrouded in black and red energy. "Time to die, freak!"

**(We have PROBLEMS.**

**Bye byes remember to review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(We're baaaaack...)**

Billy split into two and stared at the demons. "Who are you guys?"

The taller of the demons chuckled slightly. "Oh forgive me. My name is Greed and this…dolt, is my younger brother Gluttony."

Gluttony glared at his brother. "Hey!"

Greed rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut it Gluttony." He started sinking into the floors. "We have work to do." His head completely sunk into the ground as Gluttony bellowed out a yell and charged.

Mammoth jumped in front of the raging demon and braced himself against the impact. "I don't think so, fatso!"

Gluttony roared. "I'm not fat!" With a jerk of his head, he clamped his teeth down on Mammoth's arm.

Mammoth shouted out in pain and Gizmo jumped over and aimed a laser cannon from his pack. "Hungry? Then eat laser you stinking goo ball!"

But before he could fire, a black claw shot out from the ceiling and cut the cannon in half. "It seems you've forgotten about me." Looking up, they saw Greed's head sticking out of the ceiling with an extended arm, ending in a claw. "I find that insulting." He growled.

A sonic beam shot out and hit Greed in the face, making him fall to the floor. "And it looks like you forgot about us." Cyborg said with a smirk. The two Billy clones laughed and jumped next to the fallen demon.

"Let's start this party!"

* * *

Kyd swooped his cape at Envy's head. Envy ducked again. "Hey, I already apologized for hitting on your mate, isn't that enough!?" "The mate doesn't like being talked about like she's fresh meat!" Envy got smacked over the head with very angry wings.

Envy shook his head clear and his eyes glowed. "You said you hated dolls, right? Well, I like them- animation spells are very easy with them. Azarath, Scath, Envy!" The remains of the dolls began to glow and regrow to each other.

One fully reattached got up and latched itself to Jericho's leg, biting down. Jericho would've yelped if he had vocal cords, but he settled with dancing around attempting to shake it off. "Not these guys again... the doll guillotine is back in business!" See-More sighed, turning on the laser.

Then Sloth plucked the helmet off. "What a curious contraption!" "Hey, gimme it back!" Sloth flew just above See-More's head, dangling the helmet. "Come get it... hey, curious, you into guys, because you aren't that bad looking for a human..." "Damn it, I'm NOT GAY!"

* * *

Beast Boy shifted into a falcon as he dodged a blast from Wrath. He flew at the demon with his talons extended, but the half-demon just raised his hands and erected a barrier. At the last second, Beast Boy veered off course and landed next to Raven.

"Man, what is up with this guy?" Beast Boy asked as he shifted back to normal. "He has the same powers you do."

Raven glowered at the half-demon. "Not all of them." She raised her hands. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A blanket from another room flew into the hall and wrapped itself around Wrath, trapping him in place.

"I'm afraid your wrong, sister." Wrath said, not even bothered at being trapped. "I have all your powers and more." He grinned sadistically. "Azarath Scath Wrath!" Red energy covered the black and Wrath broke free of Raven's spell, causing the blanket to fall to the floor. He laughed as he raised his hand. "Why don't you have a taste of your own medicine?"

Raven gasped as her cloak was encased in red energy and wrapped itself around her. The air was forced from her lungs. "Beast…Boy." She wheezed.

Beast Boy growled. "Let her go!" He morphed into a rhinoceros and charged.

Wrath growled as he was forced to free Raven and put up a shield. Raven sucked in air as she staggered to the ground. "Aw. Isn't that sweet?" Wrath growled. Even though he was acting confident, sweat beaded his brow as he focused on stopping Beast Boy. "The freak wants to protect his mate." With a grunt of effort, he managed to fling Beast Boy to the side. He grinned with confidence as Beast Boy hit the wall and shifted back to normal. "If this is all you have, it's going to be easier than I thought to kill you."

* * *

"You know, I don't know how a stick is a good weapon, why bother keeping it in your utility belt?" Lust asked nonchalantly as he dodged the blows from Robin, hands behind his back mockingly. "Usually my weapons aren't meant to actually kill people. For you though, I just might make the exception." Robin grunted, swinging at Lust's gut.

Lust managed to step backwards just in time. He chuckled. "Perhaps that is why the streets still run wild with crime, not protesting, mind you." Then he got a funny look on his face. "Wait, where has the picturesque alien gone?" "She is right here."

The half-demon got star bolted right in the lower back. Grunting, he stumbled forward, rubbing his back. "Alright then..." Lust grumbled. He vanished and reappeared behind Starfire. Hands taking on a claw like shape, he slashed outwards, cutting five long stripes down her back.

Screaming, Starfire hit the ground. "Starfire!" Robin went to examine her. The cuts weren't deep but they were big. "Your turn next, pretty boy." Lust giggled, striking out. Robin blocked the blow and continued fighting with Lust.

* * *

Mammoth slugged Gluttony right in the mouth. "Sorry fatso, Mammoth's not on the menu."

The round half-demon licked his lips and said, "But you look so tasty." He lunged forward to try and take a bite out of him again, but he was stopped short as two Billy clones jumped out from behind Mammoth and hang-lined him.

"Hoowee!" Billy shouted. "Are you dumb or something? You think we'd let you try the same thing twice?"

Gluttony growled in frustration as he rubbed his sore neck.

Not far away, Cyborg tried blasting Greed with his cannon again, only to have the half-demon sink into the wall. "This guys getting on my nerves." Cyborg growled.

"Ah, shut your trap metal mouth." Gizmo sneered. "And let me show you how it's done." He laughed as he fired missiles in every direction. Cyborg had to duck out of the way and even Billy and Mammoth had to jump out of the way as stray missiles flew by. One flew straight at Gluttony, but the half-demon just opened his mouth and bit the projectile in half.

He spat the metal out of his mouth and made a disgusted face. "Not tasty." He groaned.

Mammoth shook his head. "Not even I'd eat that."

Cyborg growled and turned to look at Gizmo. "Hey short stuff, watch where you-." He stopped midsentence. The tech genius was nowhere in sight. "Uh, Gizmo?" Cyborg called.

"Where are ya Giz?" Billy called, panic setting in. "Stop kidding around!" His attention was turned to Gluttony as he started laughing. "What are you laughin' at?" He said angrily.

Gluttony just looked at the group and grinned. "Looks like brother is going to start the fun."

"Indeed." A voice said. The others watched in horror as Greed rose from the ground, an unconscious Gizmo in his hands. "I don't think he'll be needing this anymore." He said, throwing Gizmo's pack to the side.

"Let him go." Mammoth growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh I don't think so." Greed replied as Gluttony went into another burst of laughter. He changed his hand into a claw. "You see, I'm not one to release a hostage."

* * *

"… Please, please let me up." "How about no?"

Envy was completely owned by Angel, who had him pinned to the ground and was currently holding his face down. See-More was still trying to get his helmet back from Sloth, who was floating right next to the ceiling. "Give it a rest, one eye; you aren't getting this back- hey!"

Jericho had gotten on Kyd's shoulders and leaped, stealing the helmet. Popping it back on See-More's head, he gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks, Jericho, I owe you one." See-More turned to his gel consistency eyeball and popped it at Sloth.

Now trapped, Sloth sighed. "Well, you certainly are impressive humans. Very impressive. I think I'm done playing, don't you think, Envy?" Envy now stopped looking glum and grinned, four eyes glinting with evil. "Yes, I am too. Lovely show, my friends… but the sons of Trigon will always win! Azarath, Scath, Envy!"

Black and red energy exploded out, sending all four flying into various walls. Sloth yawned and, with one clawed finger, tore his way out of the bubble. "Grab the girl, she's the half demon's mate. If we want cooperation, we'll have to do it the hard way." He said.

Envy hiked the unconscious Angel over his shoulder. "Let's get back to the center." Kyd slowly leaned up and saw them hop through a portal and vanish. A sob escaped his mouth and he stood shakily. When everyone else got up, Kyd began to sign so fast, only Jericho could pick it up. "Whoa, slow down, Kyd Wykkyd! What happened, where's Angel?" See-More said.

Jericho paled as he signed, much slower, _'They have kidnapped Angel.'_

* * *

"Prepare to die!" Wrath shouted. "Azarath Scath Wrath!"

Beast Boy was suddenly bound in black and red energy. "Dude!" Beast Boy shouted in panic. He was lifted into the air and he started kicking his legs in an attempt to break free. "Let me go!" He shifted into a gorilla and tried to break free, but his binds wouldn't break.

Wrath let out a scornful laugh. "Not so tough now, are you freak?" He said with a grin. With a slash of his arm, he made Beast Boy slam against the wall until he started to lose consciousness. "What's the matter? Your little animals can't help you?"

His attention was taken off Beast Boy as a white glow started coming out of Raven's eyes and mouth. "Let. Him. Go." She hissed.

"Are you serious? This is the most fun I've had in months!" He slammed Beast Boy into the wall again, creating a small crater. Beast Boy let out a groan before he passed out. With a scoff he let the changeling fall to the ground in a heap. "Honestly, what do you see in this freak? He couldn't even entertain me for more than a minute."

Before he could say anything else, he was slammed into the wall by black energy. "He's not a freak!" Raven shouted. She stalked towards the half-demon and with every step her powers wreaked more and more havoc on the hallway. "And if you ever touch him again, I'll banish you from this dimension for the rest of your days!" Behind her, the walls, floor, and ceiling were completely wrapped in dark energy and cracks were appearing everywhere.

Wrath laughed. "Yes. Feel more hatred. Fell more rage. Let Wrath consume you!" He raised his hands and Raven's advance was completely stopped.

"What are you doing?" Raven growled, struggling to take another step forward.

Wrath just smiled. "I needed you to get angry. For you to let your emotions go." It didn't look like he was even having trouble holding her back. "And the easiest way for me to do that was to thrash the person you care for most." His gaze landed on Beast Boy. "And that would be the green freak over there." Raven glared at him and managed to take a step forward. "And now that I've done that." He raised his hands. "It'll be easier to do this."

Before she could react, Raven was lifted into the air and trapped inside a bubble of black and red energy. The black energy encasing the hall vanished and the empath pounded at the bubble angrily.

"You should be happy." Wrath said, floating over to the bubble to look her in the eye. "Now that I have you, I don't need to harm your mate anymore." The bubble stared floating down the hall. "Now let's go meet the rest of the family." Raven tried to say something, but her voice couldn't go through the barrier around her.

Once she was out of sight, Wrath put his attention back on Beast Boy. "Now then." He crouched down the changeling and placed his hand on his forehead. "You aren't done entertaining me yet. I know there's something else inside you. A power more fierce and primal than I've ever felt." A red Scath symbol appeared on Beast Boy's forehead. After a moment, it seeped into his skin and vanished. "If you ever wish to see your mate again, let that power take control. Then we'll have a real battle." Standing up, he floated down the hall and out of sight.

* * *

Robin struggled violently from his energy bonds. "Tch tch, no matter how hard you try, you aren't getting free, little bird." Lust tutted, floating in front of him. Then his hand reached up. "I wonder what color eyes you have…" He murmured.

A star bolt crashed into him and sent him spiraling into the ground. "You will not hurt Robin!" Starfire was very infuriated now. Groaning, Lust slowly got up, only to be sent to the ground with another kick. "You… you…" Lust floated up and yelled, "Azarath, Scath, Lust!"

Black and red energy shot towards Starfire which she managed to dodge, and fired several more star bolts. Lust was now seemingly unconscious on the ground. The energy holding Robin faded and he dropped to the ground. "Robin, are you unharmed?!" Starfire cried, examining him. "I'm fine, Star… thanks." Robin smiled weakly, and Starfire smiled back.

"Bravo, now how long are you going to play dead, brother?" Sloth materialized. "I wasn't playing, stupid alien probably broke my ribs." Lust whined as he stood up. Robin pulled out an exploding disk. "Let's just say the time of playing is up. This game must be taken to the next level, alright?" Sloth said, and Lust slowly grinned. "Alright… I know of one way to get a little 'revenge'… Azarath, Mentalis, Scath, Starfire, Lust!"

Starfire screamed and gripped her head, eyes squeezed shut. "Starfire!" Robin tried approaching her but was thrown back and away by a blast from Lust. All of a sudden, the screams cut off and Starfire slowly opened her eyes. They glowed red. "There we go. Come here, Starfire." Lust purred, gesturing for Starfire. Starfire walked over and Lust snaked his arm around her waist. "Star!" Robin tried getting up, but his ribs were in too much pain

Lust giggled. "The final part of the game will take place in the rec room, in the basement. Come and play then, okay?" The three vanished.

"STARFIRE!"

* * *

"Get your grubby hands off him!" Billy yelled angrily.

"And why would I do that?" Greed asked. "He's such a good bargaining chip after all." He raised Gizmo into the air. "All I have to do is squeeze," He tightened his grip on Gizmo, making him groan in his sleep. "And you'll do exactly as I say."

Billy, Cyborg, and Mammoth glared at the half-demon before Cyborg put away his sonic cannon. "Excellent." Greed said. He looked at Billy. "Now if you would recall the clones you created, I'd appreciate it." Billy glared at him stubbornly, causing Greed to tighten his grip again.

Billy looked ready to kill someone, but finally sighed and recalled his clones. "Fine." He said in defeat.

Greed smiled. "Very good. Now then, Gluttony, if you would."

The fat half-demon giggled before dashing toward Mammoth and slamming him into the wall. Mammoth fell to the ground with a groan and went unconscious.

"Hey!" Cyborg shouted. He brought his sonic cannon out again and pointed it at Gluttony while Billy started running at the half-demon. "What do you think you're doing?"

But before either of them could attack, Greed raised his free hand and chanted, "Azarath Scath Greed!" Cyborg and Billy found themselves encased in black and red energy.

"Let us go so we can clobber ya, you dirty snake!" Billy yelled.

"No. I don't think I will." Greed said, amusement in his voice. Ten he turned to Gluttony. "Hurry up brother."

Gluttony grinned as he lifted up Mammoth and put him over his shoulder. "Aw. Can't I have another one too?" He asked.

"No!" Greed said sternly. "You're allowed only one of them. Besides, you might get indigestion if you eat that metal man."

Gluttony deflated. "Okay." He said in defeat. Then he perked up as he looked at Mammoth. "At least I get the juicy one."

"Hold on partner!" Billy yelled in shock. "You're going to EAT Mammoth?" His face turned white at the idea.

Gluttony grinned and licked his lips. "What else would I do with him?"

Then the two, along with Gizmo and Mammoth, began sinking into the floor. "Well it has been fun." Greed said. "But we must go join our brothers now."

When the four vanished into the floor, Billy and Cyborg were freed from their binds.

"He's gonna eat Mammoth." Billy said, his eyes wide.

Cyborg went over to him and said, "Hey, Billy." The villain didn't answer him. "Billy!" Still no answer. Cyborg sighed. "I didn't want to do this but…" He raised his hand and smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!" Billy shouted. "What was that for?"

"You need to pull it together." Cyborg told him. He took a step back. "So what are we going to do now?" He asked.

Billy shook his head a few times to snap himself out of it. "Now?" He said. "Now, we go get my friends back."

**(Duh duh DUH!**

**You guys haven't been good at reviewing. Please, even if it just one word, tell us SOMETHING.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Aonns02: Hello everyone! It's good to see the increase in reviews!** **Keep them coming cause they make us happy!**

**TheOddOne95: *sigh* I love that boy... now on with the show!)**

Robin walked down the hall, slightly sore from his fight with Lust, only one thought on his mind:

_'That sick bastard has Starfire.'_

Seeing a sign for the medical ward, Robin decided to hide out there and attempt to call, for possibly the thousandth time, for the other team members. He turned into the doorway and found a rather interesting surprise.

Jericho was sitting on one of the beds, across from him sat Kyd Wykkyd and See-More. "Guys!" Robin unintentionally yelled, a smile breaking across his face. Jericho jumped a half inch, then relaxed and smiled. See-More also grinned. "Thank whatever deity needs thanking, you aren't dead!" "Got kicked around a bit but I'm fine." Robin limped in and sat down on another cot.

See-More looked around. "You wandered around this place alone? How are you not crazy?" Robin's face fell. "I wasn't alone for most of it... I was with Starfire. We fought with Lust and he kidnapped her after putting her under his mind control." _'They kidnapped Starfire!?'_ Jericho signed with shock, looking very worried. Robin swallowed but nodded.

Kyd's shoulders sagged. _'Now that makes two people that the Sins have captured. They kidnapped Angel as well.'_ "Sins?" Robin questioned. Kyd rolled his eyes. _'First off, thanks for your lack of concern for my girlfriend, not. Second, the ones that fought us, I remember one time Angel talking about the Seven Deadly Sins- Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, Lust, Envy, Wrath, and the mother of all sins Pride. The half demons that fought us called themselves Sloth and Envy. I take it the one you fought called himself a sin?'_ Robin nodded slowly. "Yeah, Lust." Kyd spread out his hands. _'Well there you go then!'_

Robin nodded a bit more rapidly. "You're onto something there, Kyd Wykkyd. Have you guys seen any of the others?" Everyone shook their heads no, then a very familiar southern drawl yelled, "Hey, tin head, I found them!" Billy ran in and Kyd literally jumped up to hug his friend. "Easy, Kyd, I'm not dead." Billy chuckled. Cyborg also walked in and Robin sighed in relief. "Cyborg, are you okay?"

Cyborg nodded. "I'm fine, but Mammoth and Gizmo won't be unless we hurry up." He said. Billy got more serious. "Yeah, some creepy demon, no offense Kyd, calling himself Gluttony's threatening to eat Mammoth!" The others gasped and See-More literally gagged, forcing his supper down. "That's just sick and wrong. Where did they go?!" "Through the floor, literally." Billy said.

Robin glanced at Kyd. "I think your theory is correct, Kyd. Any other information?" Kyd seemed rather pleased that a titan had to ask him for help. _'Well, they're clearly half demons who have fully succumbed to their demonic natures, making them complete psychopaths. If we still had Angel she might've been able to do a prayer of a sort to expel them but in the process might expel me and Raven. We need a spell to rid them of this dimension.'_ Suddenly a piece slid into place. "Wait... Cyborg, did you face off two or one demon?" "Two, the other one called himself Envy, why?" The metal titan asked. "I have an idea." Robin said. "Well spit it out then!" See-More urged.

The Boy Wonder sighed. "It'll only be confirmed when we find the other demons, something tells me there's only six. They are looking to complete their set!" Kyd clapped his hands to get attention. _'Names have power, bird boy. The complete Seven Sins... the power they could generate together could summon all sorts of trouble! But who could complete the set, other than me or...'_ Kyd's hands dropped. _'Raven.'_ Jericho signed gravely.

See-More cocked his head to the side. "Why choose Raven and not Kyd over here then?" _'You know my DNA is flawed. I'm not as powerful as a regular half demon.'_ Kyd signed sadly. Robin looked at Cyborg and gave a slight shake 'no' of his head. Some of them clearly knew who Trigon was and it wouldn't be good or even helpful to tell them that Raven was most likely their half sister.

Billy cleared his throat. "Well that's all fine and dandy, but where the hell are the half demons?" He said. "Like Billy said, they went through the floor... Bird boy, is there a basement to this place?" See-More asked. Robin narrowed his eyes. "Little less of the bird boy, and I did my homework, there is one, but the entrances have been closed off." He answered. "Something tells me it wouldn't be a problem if we blast our way through." Cyborg said, turning his arm into a cannon. Robin nodded. "All right, listen up guys. The demons probably already know we'll be coming, so we do an all out charge." "Pattern Alpha then." See-More slowly said, and the other HIVE members nodded.

Robin also nodded. "We'll get our team members back and do whatever it takes to send the Sins back to hell, who's with me?" Everyone cheered. "... Do you think they took BB too?" Cyborg asked. _'Most likely, now let's go get them!'_ Jericho was pumped from the pep speech, it was clear in his face.

The group moved out.

* * *

Beast Boy groaned. It took him a bit before he realized he was lying on the floor. Sitting up, he rubbed his head and groaned again. "Man it feels like I was hit by a train. What happened?" Then it all came back to him. Him and Raven fighting Wrath and then him being knocked out. "Raven!" He called, bolting to his feet.

He looked around, but there wasn't anyone in sight. "Where is she?" He wondered out loud. "Rae! Can you hear me?" He called again. Still no answer. "He didn't...take her did he?"

Suddenly, the Scath symbol appeared on his forehead and began to glow red. Rage and anger surged through his body and he found himself gripping his hands into fists. "If he does anything to Raven, I'm going to make him pay." He was practically growling.

Then he caught a whiff of something in the air and his anger instantly disappeared. Raven's scent. The Scath symbol on his forehead faded as hope began to fill him. "Ha! Bet they won't expect me to track her by scent!"

He morphed into a bloodhound and wagged his tail excitedly. He stuck his nose to the ground and, after sniffing for a few seconds, he caught her scent again. It was faint, but he could track it. Then he thought about it for a minute. The smart thing to do was search for Robin and the others so they could help him when they found Raven. But he knew that if he left now, the trail could go cold. The image of Raven captured by Wrath appeared in his mind and he made his decision.

With a growl, he started off down the hall at a quick pace, but he had to slow down as the hall split into two directions. He stopped to sniff for Raven's scent again before running to the right. He went on like that for a while. He'd run down a hall, sniff around to make sure he was following the right trail, and then start running again.

Then he stopped dead in his tracks just outside a door. Lying right in front of him was a tattered piece of Raven's cloak.

He morphed back to normal and picked up the piece of cloth. "Raven." He closed his eyes as images of what could be happening to her raced through his mind. Suddenly, he was filled with anger again and he opened his eyes, clutching the cloth.

He rose to his feet and glared at the door in front of him. The Scath symbol reappeared on his forehead, this time glowing so brightly that it illuminated the hall. "I won't let them hurt her!" He said in a deadly tone.

Then his anger reached its peak. His eyes went bloodshot and his teeth became sharper. His nails grew into claws. With a yell, he arched his back and let out a yell of pain. Then it happened. His muscles grew thicker and fur grew all over his body as he began to change. At some point his yell changed into a snarl. When he was done, he opened his eyes and stared at the cloth that was still in his hand. With a growl, he narrowed his eyes and let out a vicious roar that filled the entire building. He was the Beast. And he was going to get back what was his.

* * *

Billy literally jumped a half foot when the howl rang through the halls. "What the hell was that!?" He yelped, voice cracking. "Okay, I really wanna go home now!" See-More yelled. Cyborg swallowed nervously and glanced at Robin. Robin slightly nodded.

They recognized that howl too well.

Kyd slowly breathed and out, signing with trembling hands,_ 'It's probably another monster that the demons cooked up. They had demon dolls chasing See-More, Jericho, and I.'_ "Maybe it was the demon dogs Cy and I faced, remember those ugly things?" Billy said nervously. "Guess so." Cyborg said, not willing to reveal that it was their teammate possibly gone wild.

Robin glanced further down the hall. "We need to hurry. Kyd, is there any way to teleport us?" Sadly, Kyd shook his head no._ 'No. I need to see where I'm going. And teleporting with this much demon magic in the air? Just asking for trouble for pure humans.'_ "All right, let's get going, I want to go home and TP someone's house." See-More said. "I'm in." Billy said, smiling nervously.

Robin rolled his eyes. "I might even let you get away with it if we get out of here." "Say no more, traffic light." See-More couldn't help but jibe.

* * *

The six half-demons looked up at the ceiling as the howl reverberated through the room.

"What was that?" Envy asked with his eyes wide with excitement. "It sounded huge!"

Gluttony licked his lips. "Think it's tasty?"

Wrath couldn't stop the small grin that appeared on his face. "Do you like it, little brother? I found something rather interesting in our sister's mate." Then he glared at Gluttony. "And you already have your meal." He said, pointing at where Mammoth and Gizmo were lying on the floor unconscious. "So hands off my Beast."

Sloth shrugged his shoulders, unimpressed. He was leaning against the wall where Angel was shackled next to him, also unconscious. "So long as he doesn't cause any trouble."

Raven glared pure fury at Wrath from inside the bubble of black and red energy she was trapped in. "What have you done to Beast Boy?" She yelled. But, unfortunately, her voice couldn't pierce the barrier.

Lust glanced away from Starfire, who was standing mindlessly next to him with glowing red eyes, to look at Raven. "What's the matter sister? Didn't you know that your green freak was a monster?"

Raven sent a scathing look at him, but the half-demon just laughed and wrapped his arms around Starfire so that his face was inches away from hers. "Oh how scary. If you hate me now, I can't imagine what you're going to feel like after I'm done with this sweet little friend of yours." He let his hands roam up and down Starfire's sides and looked at Raven sideways. "Just imagine the fun we'll have."

Raven's eyes began to glow white as she lashed out at the barrier with her powers. But she didn't have any effect.

"Brother." Greed said sternly. As the tallest of the brothers, he loomed over Lust. "I realize that you are having fun, but you may NOT antagonize our sister." His voice wasn't loud, but his tone commanded complete obedience. "We want her on our side. Not against us."

Another howl shook the room, causing the argument to stop. He was getting closer. Lust glared at the ceiling and was about to say something until Wrath stopped him. "Enough." He said angrily. "Let's get ready." He turned to Raven. "It's time to be rid of the Titans and their friends forever."

* * *

He could smell her. Her scent was getting stronger with every step he took. He wanted nothing more than to run at his full pace, but the stairway was too small for him to reach full stride.

Then he reached a landing. Her scent was especially strong now and he could see the end of the stairway just below him. He let out a victorious howl. Soon, he'd get back what was his.

He stalked down the last few stairs and stood on his hind legs as he reached the door. He could smell her. He could hear her heartbeat. She was close. With a primal grin he took a few steps back and launched himself through the door.

He landed in the room with a loud thud and his eyes searched every nook and cranny. There were two unconscious males lying near the far wall. Fleeting memories of them surfaced from somewhere deep inside him. They were enemies. But enemies that could be dealt with later.

His ears perked up as he heard a feminine groan from somewhere next to him. He whirled around to see a winged female bound to the wall with chains. She groggily opened her eyes and looked up.

When she saw him, her eyes widened in fear. "Oh my god!" She yelled. He jumped in front of her, causing her to let out a high pitched scream. He narrowed his eyes as he inhaled her scent. He sniffed disdainfully. She wasn't the one he was looking for.

She kept on screaming at him, a high pitched ringing that pricked at his ears. He bared his fangs at her, but that simply caused her to scream louder. He was about to lunge at her when his eyes caught movement.

He whirled around and saw her. She was pressed up against a cage of black and red energy, her eyes wide at the sight of him. She pressed her hand against the wall of the barrier and her eyes narrowed at him, as if telling him to stop.

He inhaled deeply. It was her. He was about to jump toward her when he saw her eyes widen in warning. He didn't have time as a small child sprang out of a black pool in the ground underneath him and grabbed him with black talons.

"Get away from my new toy!" He shouted. He grabbed him and, despite his small size, he managed to throw him away from the chained female.

"Now brother." A voice said. Five more figures rose out of the floor, circling him. "You should have just let him kill the girl so he would be distracted. Now we have to kill him the hard way."

The Beast narrowed his eyes. This was the one that took her away. He got back on his hinds legs and stretched out to his full height. He let out a roar and charged.

* * *

Robin slowly walked down to the landing. Peering into the room, he gasped. "Beast Boy." The others joined him and gaped. "What the hell is that green thing!?" Billy barely managed to keep his voice hushed.

Seeing that lying would not help, Robin began explaining. "It is Beast Boy... or a sort of repressed personality. He was exposed to a chemical that mutated part of his genes even worse, creating the Beast. We managed to help him control it... but it still can come out if he's mad enough." "Well, getting your girlfriend kidnapped isn't exactly calming." See-More managed to weakly joke.

Kyd Wykkyd nodded and then noticed the terrified Angel. Gasping, he glared at Robin. _'Can we rescue them now!?'_ He signed urgently. Robin nodded. "All right team and... you guys, we have to be quick. We need to release our friends and then we can focus more on fighting the half-demons. Clear?"

Jericho nodded and signed, _'Crystal.'_ Billy multiplied into two and smacked a hand into his fist. "Let's kick some demon ass." He said.

Robin nodded. "Teen Titans, go!"

The group practically jumped down the last set of stairs.

The Beast had been jumped by all six brothers, so when the titans charged the stairs it was highly unexpected. "Well damn, they didn't run like cowards." Envy whined. "That means we get to complete our game, Envy." Greed chuckled.

Lust nodded. "Sons of Trigon, crush them!" He yelled.

The battle had begun.

Robin immediately charged straight at Lust. He pulled out his bo staff and took a swing at the half demon, but Lust just changed one of his hands into a claw and blocked it.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked threateningly.

"Oh Robin," Lust said in a condescending voice, "I'm sorry to say that your alien girlfriend won't be joining you anymore." Robin's eyes widened, but before he could do anything something tackled him from his side, knocking him away.

Robin raised a hand to hit his attacker, but he stopped short once he saw who it was. "Starfire?"

Starfire didn't even stir at his voice. Her eyes were glowing red and she stared at him like he wasn't even there. Robin narrowed his eyes and grabbed Starfire's arms before flinging her away from him. "What have you done to her?" He said menacingly.

"Oh I haven't done anything." Lust said as he sauntered over to Starfire. He draped one of his arms around her shoulders and used one of his fingers to guide her face to turn to his. "She's just moved on to bigger and better things." He smiled wickedly and leaned in to kiss her.

But before he could, a bird-a-rang flew at him and stuck him on the mouth. Lust staggered backwards, away from Starfire, with a hand covering his mouth. "How dare-." He couldn't say anything else before Robin was on him, punching and kicking for all he was worth.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He screamed. He attacked Lust with everything he had, using every bit of martial arts he knew until, eventually, Lust was kneeling on the ground. Robin was breathing hard as he glared down at the half-demon. "Let. Her. Go."

Lust gave a choked laugh before returning Robin's glare. "What's the matter, Robin? Can't handle someone else touching your alien whore?"

Robin bared his teeth as he struck Lust right in the mouth, knocking him unconscious. "You're lucky that I have to obey the law. Otherwise I would have killed you." He said to the unconscious lump on the ground.

With Lust out of commission, Robin turned his attention back to Starfire. "Star?" He asked worriedly.

Starfire blinked and the red glow in her eyes began to flicker. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head. When she opened them again, her eyes were their normal green. "Robin? What is the matter? Is something wrong?"

Robin walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything's fine now, Star." He said quietly.

Billy Numerous motioned Jericho over. "Let's rescue my pals, all right, blondie?" He said. Jericho nodded. Together the two began hurrying over to where Mammoth and Gizmo were. Then Gluttony and Envy got in the way. "Just where do you think you are going?" Envy hissed. "Yeah, you aren't taking my snacks." Jericho made a face and signed, _'They aren't snacks. If you are hungry, go to McDonald's, you'll blend right in.'_ "Uh... what did he say?" Gluttony asked, confused. "He just made a fat joke I think. Let's pull his eyeballs out, that'll be fun!" Envy cackled.

Jericho put up his fists. He wasn't as strong as some but he could fight. Then he saw one of Billy's clones. Well... that might work. Making eye contact, he body jumped into the clone. Well... that was weird. He wasn't controlling the main Billy, but he was still sharing brain space... it was just weird. When he duplicated himself, he controlled that clone.

Well wasn't this interesting.

Together, the possessed Billy's and the normal Billy's began to dog pile the half-demons. "Hey, get off! Azarath, Scath, Envy!" The younger squealed. The possessed Billy's flew off of Envy but quickly swarmed back. The normal Billy's took on Gluttony. Gluttony was using dark energy all over the place, and when he got a good grip on a Billy, he chanted, "Azarath, Scath, Gluttony!"

The Billy in question screamed as all the muscle/fat of his body was sucked out of him. When he dropped to the ground, he was skin and bones, barely breathing. "Well you got quite the trick there, tubby!" Another Billy jibed. "I could go like this all day!" Gluttony bragged.

What the half-demons didn't notice was that Jericho (still possessing a Billy) and the original Billy had crawled over to where Gizmo and Mammoth were passed out. Jericho gently shook Gizmo's shoulder. The little guy snorted and muttered, "I don't wanna go to class Jinx..." Holding back a snicker, Jericho said, "Wake up." Gizmo woke up and grumbled, "Where'd your accent go, Billy?" "Here's your pack. We'll explain later." Jericho had found Gizmo's pack sitting by the wall and he handed it to the small boy.

Billy went for a less nice approach- he kicked Mammoth in the ribs and said, "Hey, time to wake up!" Mammoth groaned and his eyes opened. "Feels like I've drunk too much... am I having a hangover?" "You wish, elephant. Wanna get up and help us now?" Billy asked, hands on hips. Remembering what happened, Mammoth hopped up, punching a fist into his other hand. "I think I will."

When Envy and Gluttony realized what had happened, the look on their faces said one thing- oh shit.

Kyd Wykkyd wasn't even paying attention to the fights going on around him. He was too busy trying to calm down his girlfriend to care about anything else.

_'Don't worry, Angela. I'll get you out of this.'_He signed. Angel looked at him shakily, but managed to nod her head, letting him know she understood.

After unsuccessfully trying to pull the chains off, he tried to slice through them with his cape. But they were too thick for it to work.

"Hey Kyd, step back for a sec." See-More said to the mute. Kyd Wykkyd took a step away from the chains and See-More switched his helmet to laser mode. In no time at all he melted through the chain, freeing Angel from the wall. "There you go."

Angel rubbed her sore wrists and looked up to thank him. Instead her eyes widened as she saw two figures looming behind him.

Kyd saw the look in his girlfriend's eyes and whipped his cape around behind him. But Greed just made a barrier that blocked his attack. "Now, now. No need to do anything drastic."

Kyd glared at him. _'You kidnapped my girlfriend and chained her to a wall. I think I'm going to do something a bit past drastic.'_

Sloth snorted. "Heh. Funny. But that would be too much work. Why don't you just sit back with your mate and enjoy the show. We don't want to hurt potential allies."

Before Kyd Wykkyd could sign anything back, a laser shot out from behind him and knocked Sloth back. "You didn't forget about me did you?" See-More asked with a grin.

Sloth recovered himself and gave See-More a lazy grin. "I couldn't possibly forget you." Before the others could blink, he vanished and appeared right next to the HIVE student. "How about this, you surrender, we kill the rest of these humans, and then the two of us go somewhere and do something fun?"

See-More jumped away from the half-demon. "Hey man, I don't roll that way."

Sloth smiled again. "We could change that."

Greed rolled his eyes at his brother. "Honestly Sloth, it's obvious neither of them are going to join us. So we should just dispose of them now."

Sloth sighed. "But you know how much I hate going through the trouble of finding new toys and I like this one." Greed just stared at him. "Fine. But let's make this quick."

The two half-demons turned to see See-More and Kyd Wykkyd ready and waiting to fight it out.

While his brothers took on the Titans and the HIVE Five, Wrath was going toe to toe with the Beast. The Beast would swipe at him, but he would simply dodge out of the way. And with every miss, the Beast seemed to get angrier.

"Yes!" Wrath shouted gleefully. "Such delicious wrath. Such anger!" He stepped out of the way of another swipe and let out a laugh. "Beautiful! Keep getting angrier. Release ALL your rage!"

The Beast just howled loudly and jumped at the half-demon. But Wrath just created a barrier. "Stupid Beast!" Wrath taunted. He glided over to where Raven was watching in horror from her bubble. "Is that the best you have?" He grinned and placed a hand on the bubble. "Let's see if you step up your game once your mate is in danger."

At his touch, the bubble began to shrink. Raven looked around with a worried look. She turned back to Beast Boy with her eyes wide.

The Beast growled threateningly and bared his fangs at Wrath. "That looks threatening." Wrath said with a smile. "But looks only take you so far."

Before he could say another word, the Beast sprang and knocked him against a wall. "Oof!" He groaned as he slid to the ground. His eyes brightened and he looked up to glower at the Beast, but he couldn't see him anywhere. "Where'd he go?" He yelled.

Then he heard a howl and looked up to see the Beast falling towards him. Before he could even yell in surprise, the Beast grabbed him and threw him across the room. He skidded on the ground before stopping in front of Raven's bubble.

The Beast didn't give him any time to recover. He descended on the half-demon in a flurry of claws and fangs and hit Wrath with blow after blow. During the pummeling, the Beast looked up to see Raven staring at him with a look of horror, which caused him to stop.

Wrath managed to raise his head and shakily called out, "Brothers!"

Each one stopped their battle if they were fighting and weakly, the injured ones got up. "It appears... that these champions and thieves... are possibly our betters..." Greed managed to say, clutching his wounded side. Lust hissed and said, "Well, then let's add in the last player to the game... but one more thing... Azarath Scath Lust."

The symbol of Scath reappeared on The Beast's forehead and melted off. Beast Boy shifted back, landing on the ground in a heap.

Each brother walked away from their fight. "Hey, get your ass back here!" See-More yelled, shooting an eyeball at Sloth. The eyeball stopped, just barely, and hit the ground, smashing. "Perhaps afterwards... I still would hate to kill you." The half-demon replied wearily. "He seriously doesn't get the meaning of not gay does he?" See-More grumbled.

Robin ran up to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, are you okay?" "What happened... how'd I get here?" Clearly Beast Boy was back in his sane mind. Starfire attempted to throw a star bolt at Lust, but it was held back by a shield.

All six made a semi-circle around Raven. Raven apparently gasped and glanced over at Kyd Wykkyd. Kyd got the message. Everyone heard his voice in their head. **"We need to stop them, now!" **He ran forward but bounced of a shield. "Whoa, man, what's going on?!" Cyborg said. **"They're attempting to bring out her demon side, if they succeed in doing so, we're all dead!"** Kyd explained, using his cape edge to attempt to tear through the shield.

Each titan moved in. Star bolts, lasers, sonic blasts, explosions ,and in some cases sheer muscle force was applied to the shield. Nothing budged it. Kyd attempted teleporting behind it but just wound up on the other side of the room.

Dark energy swirled around each of the brothers' hands and they began speaking in a low drone.

"_**By the powers we six hold, unleash the magics that will mold. Bring forth the deadly sin, let Pride consume you and all therein. Let loose your powers our sibling dear, join our ranks and bring them fear! Azarath, Scath, Sin!"**_

In the last seconds of Raven's sanity, she stared at Beast Boy and screamed, "Help me!"

Then the shield expanded rapidly and everyone was sent flying backwards. When Beast Boy got up and looked at Raven, he almost forgot to breathe.

Her hair was now inky black, like her brothers'. Her cloak was ragged, and the middle of her leotard was torn out. The cloak had mysteriously changed to scarlet. But the worse part? All four demons eyes stared out from her face.

All the brothers, now perfectly healed, grinned as they saw their sister. "All, hail, the mother of all sins, Pride." Greed said, and all the brothers got down on a knee. "What is your first orders, my dear sister?" Lust snickered. Raven's mouth twisted into a contemptuous smirk. When she spoke, it was darker, colder, and possibly the most terrifying thing anyone of them had ever heard.

"_**Enslave the ones we can... kill the ones we can't."**_

**(The Odd One: ... what the HELL is wrong with me!?**

**Bye byes, remember to review! And tomorrow night, you shall see the GRAND finale!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(And here is our grand finale! IMPORTANT NEWS AT THE END!)**

Sometimes you have to pick and choose your battlegrounds... even if it means making an embarrassing retreat.

A basement is no such place. "Titans, head for the exit!" Robin ordered. "But... but Raven!" Beast Boy yelped. "No questions, birdie's right, she'll bring the ceiling down on us!" See-More yelped, running for the stairs. Cyborg had to grab Beast Boy to get him moving.

They had almost reached the door when it slammed shut with black and red energy. Greed walked through it. "And I have to ask- where do you think YOU are going?" "The hell out of here!" Mammoth attempted to swing at Greed but the half demon smoothly dodged and, suddenly growing thick claws, raked them across his chest. "Ah!" Mammoth backed up, gripping the wound.

Gizmo growled. "Move it, four eyes!" His rocket shooter activated and several small rockets pummeled the area around Greed. "That was supposed to do what now?" Cyborg remarked. Not a scratch was on Greed, he had put up a shield. "Just part of the fireworks." Gizmo grinned. A rocket had slipped past and blown open the door.

Greed lowered his arms. "You forget, I still am in the way- ooph!" Kyd Wykkyd had dashed forward impossibly fast, kicked Greed in the chest, and slashed his face with the edge of his cape, only reason he missed his eyes was because Greed had closed them. Then he did something that surprised everyone- he spoke. "Come on!" Kyd shouted. Grabbing Gizmo and looping his arm in Angel's, he led the retreat.

When they exited the asylum into the cool air, the Sins hot on their tail, Angel managed to yelp, "Elliot, what... how are you TALKING?!" Kyd breathed out. "I... don't know... I suppose when the Sins turned Raven evil, it temporarily boosted my powers as well..." He explained, obviously startled.

Robin turned towards Angel. "Kyd said you might be able to do something, a prayer, maybe?" Angel snorted. "If I did do that, I'd be risking not only Kyd's, but your Raven's safety. It would remove all demonic influences, I can't control that." "Here they come!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy's ears tilted down. "Raven... what can we do?" He asked, turning towards Robin.

For once, the Boy Wonder didn't have a clue.

Cyborg turned to the door of the asylum and fired just above the door, causing rubble to fall and block the demon's exit.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy yelled, glaring at his friend. "You can't just trap Raven in with those guys!"

"Sorry BB." Cyborg said with a low voice. "But we have to keep them contained until we come up with a plan." He turned away from the changeling. "And I hate to say this, but she's one of them now. Until we can figure out a way to change her back, she's an enemy."

Beast Boy's face dropped. He turned to Robin. "Robin, we can't just-" He stopped as he saw the boy wonder's face.

"He's right Beast Boy." The leader said sadly.

Beast Boy shook his head in denial. "Star!" He said, turning to the alien. But she turned away from him with tears in her eyes. The changeling turned around in a circle, trying to find someone who'd help him. But not even Gizmo was willing to meet his eyes. Jericho tried to reach out to him, but Cyborg put his arm in front of him and shook his head.

Surprisingly, it was Billy who stepped forward. "Hey little fella." The human copy machine said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you go losing all hope now. If those dirty snakes have a way to change her like that, there has to be a way to change her back. Ain't I right fellas?" He said turning to his teammates.

See-More rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Uh, sure. But how are we going to do that?" He turned to Kyd. "Any ideas?" Kyd thought about it. "I'm not as versed in magic as Raven is." He admitted. "But if their spell let out her demon side, maybe we can change her back by appealing to her human side."

Angel perked up at that line of reasoning. "That might work." She said. "But we'll need to find something that she'll be able to recognize. Something her human half can reach out to." Cyborg's eye brightened and he, Jericho, Robin, and Starfire all turned to Beast Boy. "I think we have something like that." The cybernetic teen said with a grin.

Robin straightened up with a look of confidence. "Then I think we have a plan." He turned to the HIVE. "This could endanger all of us, but we can't do it alone. We need your help." "Are you kidding?" Mammoth grunted. "We're already in this. We aren't just going to leave now." "Yeah." See-More said with a smirk. "Besides, I've got a score to settle with them."

Gizmo crossed his arms. "I've got nothing to do anyway. But I'm not doing it for you snot picking nimrods!" Angel and Kyd looked at each other and nodded. "We're in."

Robin smirked. "Then here's the plan. We still need a couple extra hands though."

* * *

Breaking through the rubble took a matter of minutes with all of the Sins working at it. Finally when the last of the rocks were out of the way, the half-demons stormed out... to see absolutely nothing. "What the- did they actually retreat?" Envy scratched his head. "Hmm, guess they really don't have backbones." Lust snickered. _**"No."**_ Raven, now Pride, said, shaking her head.

The brothers looked at her. _**"These are the champions of their people, who even defeated our father. Perhaps the HIVE may retreat as cowards, but the Titans will fight until their last breaths escape their lungs."**_ She explained. Greed nodded. "Our sister has a point... Wrath, Gluttony, start searching the grounds." "Aw, but why?" Gluttony whined. "Don't asked questions, move." Wrath growled, eyes searching for the green changeling- if his sister didn't protest, he take his life himself.

What they didn't expect was, "HIVE, attack pattern Beta!" and for the HIVE members to literally drop from the sky on the two separated from the group. Gluttony was now facing off Kyd Wykkyd and Angel, while Wrath was toe to toe with Mammoth and Billy. _**"Well I suppose even cowards grow backbones at times. Crush them!"**_ Pride ordered. "With pleasure." Lust giggled, cracking his knuckles.

"TEEN TITANS, GO!"

As the demons divided, the Titans (And See-More, and Gizmo) exploded out from several hiding spots. Sloth found himself trapped in an eye bubble impossibly fast.

One pair of the extra hands, Kid Flash, lifted up his hand. "High five, one eye!" He said. "This won't hold me forever!" Sloth bellowed. See-More smirked and returned the high five. "The only reason I am appreciating your help, Kid Quick, is because that idiot is driving me crazy." He said. "Sure that's the reason." Kid Flash said, speeding off to help out the other groups. The shield failed and See-More, plus Gizmo, went back to fighting Sloth.

Wrath didn't understand it! This girl couldn't weigh over one hundred pounds, and yet, he couldn't land a hit on her. "What's the matter, having trouble with bad luck?" She teased. "You stupid bitch, I'm gonna tear you apart!" Wrath roared, taking another swing. Still missed. And this time, a pink hex hit him in the gut. "You can't beat someone when lady luck isn't on your side, no matter how much power you've got." Jinx teased. Wrath got back up.

Gluttony was attempting to get a grip on Angel to absorb her muscle/fat. But that girl was quick I tell you! She would dive down, kick him wherever, and then fly back up out of reach... Gluttony couldn't fly, even with a power boost- too heavy. Then someone with cold claws touched his temples and gave him a good solid zap of dark energy. Yelping, he jumped away. "Hmm... interesting new power." Kyd noted. "I don't care if you're half-demon or not, you're so dead! Ooph!" Another kick, this time to the jaw. "Don't threaten my boyfriend, it pisses me off." Angel said.

Billy and Mammoth had switched half-demons after Jinx had taken over, now they were fighting Envy. The youngest half-demon had a new trick- he would turn into the person they most 'envied'... this included copying their powers. For Billy, it was the fictional 'Stone', Cyborg's alter ego. For Mammoth, it was a red haired girl that kept turning things into other materials. There was a rather simple fix for that- whenever Envy switched, say, from the girl to Stone, Mammoth would start laying on the hurt, and when he switched to the girl, Billy would attack. The system worked out quite well.

Lust attempted to sneak up on Starfire. "Now, my little pet... care to be mine again?" He purred. What he didn't expect was a sonic boom, compliment of Robin and Cyborg. "Ugh... hey!" Lust got up, his shirt now rags. "What was that!?" He snapped. "We call it the sonic boom." Robin said, with a grin. "We like using it on baddies, like you." Cyborg grinned. Lust howled and came at them, extending claws... this time, he turned his back on Starfire. Trust me, a star bolt also is not a nice thing to be hit with.

Greed hissed at Jericho. "Are you aware of the repercussions of possessing me?" He said, pacing back and forth in front of the blonde. Jericho nodded. _'Very aware... but I'm not going to waste time with that.'_ Jericho put up his fists. "I'm not going to fight a little pansy like you- uh!" Greed learned the hard way that Jericho was very skilled in hand to hand.

While all this went on, no one noticed that Beast Boy was making his way towards Pride, very clear on his mission.

Beast Boy quietly snuck towards Pride, making sure to stay out of anyone's direct line of sight. He crouched behind a bush and peered at the battle.

Everyone was still fighting, except for Pride, who was watching the battle intently. He checked to make sure he wasn't being watched one more time and then ran at Pride in a full dash.

But before he could get anywhere near her, his arms and chest were enveloped in black and red energy. Beast Boy let out a high pitched scream. He stared kicking as he was levitated into the air and flew over to float in front of Pride.

"Raven, let me go!" The changeling said.

"_**You insolent fool. I'm not your Raven."**_Pride hissed, her voice almost a hiss. **"**_**I am Pride. The original sin."**_

"All right _Pride_," Beast Boy said back, "let Raven go!"

"_**Are really the stupid? I AM Raven. I am the true Raven!"**_ Pride hissed with a laugh.

Beast Boy struggled against the magic binding him. "You're not Raven! Raven wouldn't ever do anything like this!" He yelled looking back at the battle. "She's too kind to ever want this." He whispered.

Pride looked at the battle with a malicious grin. _"__**Believe me, I DO want this. This is what I've always wanted."**_ She gestured towards the battle.** "**_**Robin and Starfire. They are always rubbing their relationship into everyone's faces. It makes me sick! Cyborg with of his yelling and trying to get over the fact that he's only half human. He should just get over it and leave everyone else in peace! And Jericho. He has all those daddy issues and he acts all cheery about it. Makes me want to gouge his eyes out!"**_

Beast Boy's faced paled with each description. "No. Raven doesn't think these things. We're her friends!"

But Pride just kept going. _**"The HIVE are just sniveling idiots that have no idea what they're doing. Without their whore Jinx, they can't even rob a candy store! And Angel, the demon wannabe's personal slut. She's so screwed up in the head not even the nuns wanted her!"**_

Then Pride scowled and looked at Beast Boy. She made him come closer until their faces were nearly touching. **"**_**Then there's you. You are the worst of them all. I'll enjoy your death the most. You grin and joke, trying to make me smile. You never seem to get the point that I want to be left alone!"**_ She yelled.

Beast Boy's ears drooped as he looked at her. He looked on the verge of giving up hope, but then he noticed something she said. "You know," he started, "I've always wanted to make you laugh. To try to get you to have a little fun. And it's actually worked a few times."

"_**That was Raven, not me." **_Pride hissed.

Beast Boy glared at her. "I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Raven!"

"_**Raven is gone!" **_The half demon shouted. It was so loud that the battle around them came to a stop as they all watched to look at Pride and Beast Boy.

"No she isn't!" Beast Boy shouted back. "Earlier you said that I kept trying to make _you_ smile. Well you aren't Raven. But I know she's still in there, fighting you." He struggled against his bonds again. "Raven wouldn't ever say those horrible things. She cares about her friends. And even though we always fight with them, she wouldn't want villains like the HIVE Five to die."

The HIVE Five gathered around together with Angel helping a wounded Kyd Wykkyd.

"And even though she never laughs at my jokes, she always been nice to me." Beast Boy went on. Pride stared at him, her eyes wide as she felt Beast Boy's emotions grow stronger and stronger with each word.

"It's because of all these things…" Beast Boy said, his voice dropped to a near whisper. "They're why I love you, Raven."

Pride fell back like she had been punched. Beast Boy fell to the ground as he was freed from the magic. _**"What?"**_ Then her eyes began to glow white. **"**_**No! You can't love her. I cannot be loved. I will lead the sins. I am in control!"**_Pride yelled.

The chalkra on her forehead began to glow with black energy. "You…do not…control me!" Raven yelled. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The resulting blast knocked everyone off their feet, but it had a worse effect on all the half-demons, including Kyd Wykkyd. They were knocked completely unconscious. Slowly, Robin got on his feet, slightly wobbling. "Is... everyone all right?" He shouted hoarsely.

Billy got up first, only one of him out, head mask completely torn off. "Uh... think I am. I can't duplicate though, musta overloaded myself." "Actually... Billy, I think our powers are gone." See-More yanked off his helmet and his curls tumbled out. "I need a haircut. Turned off this damn thing too." He grumbled. Kid Flash looked around. "Why am I moving so slow?" He grumbled. Jinx tapped the ground with her foot. "Clever. Raven shut off all our powers, in the process knocking out the half-demons." "Yeah, that's great. I can't get up!" Mammoth yelled, irritated.

Cyborg, thankfully his body was still online, got up slowly. "Quiet, if you're loud you could wake up the Sins." He hissed. "Don't think they'll be for a while... now I'm glad I brought this." Jinx had a new accessory, a belt with a pouch. She unhooked the pouch and ordered, "Get them all as close together as possible, now. I don't think I have the right words to pull off a banishment spell but I can damn well try." "I know them."

Slowly, Raven got up, her cloak back to dark blue. Pulling her cloak closer to herself, she said, "I'm going to need help pulling it off though." Beast Boy quickly helped balance her, she was weak. "Are you okay, Rae?" He asked. Raven smiled. "Thanks to you." "That's great, now can somebody help me?" See-More was attempting to pull along Greed but not succeeding.

Everyone went into motion. Mammoth still was powerless, and with his heavy body he couldn't move an inch, add in the fact everyone was pretty wiped out, it wasn't easy going. Finally all six of them were lined up next to each other. For some odd reason, a sharpie mustache had been doodled on Sloth's face. "See-More!" Robin scolded. "He pissed me off." The now helmet-less See-More said. "Because you're in the closet?" Jinx teased.

See-More gaped at Jinx. "Damn you all, I am straight!" He yelled. "Guys, be quiet." Angel said, grabbed the sack and quickly started making a circle of white powder around them. "I'd suggest not being in the circle when I finish it, unless you want to be locked in whatever hell-like dimension they end up in." She warned.

At that point Kid Flash quickly hopped out. When the circle completed, it glowed for a couple seconds. "What is that?" Robin asked. "It's a variety of things that will take too long to explain. Raven, tell Jinx and I the spell." Angel said.

Raven nodded and said, "Beast Boy, you can let go now." "Oh, okay." After Beast Boy very gingerly let go of Raven, she limped over to the two and whispered in their ears. "Got it." Jinx said. "Clear as crystal. Everyone step back, just in case." Angel warned.

Kyd slowly began waking up. "Snot, if Kyd's awake..." Gizmo trailed off. "Hurry!" Raven ordered. All three girls took a place around the circle and said the spell:

"_**Sins most evil that plague this place, begone from here to the reaches of space. Tread not the earth upon which you stand, this spell we cast with our very hand. Banished you are from this place, we cast you out until all is waste!"**_

It was like a beam of white light surrounded the circle. The sins were slightly stirring, and Lust actually opened his eyes. "What... no!" He screamed, attempting to get up but fading in the process. Each sin faded, and when the light was gone, so were the sins.

Everyone seemed to sag at that point. Raven lost the feeling in her legs and toppled over, but Beast Boy caught her. "It's okay... we won." He said. "Hey, lookie. The sun." Billy pointed towards the east. Sure enough, pink streaks of a starting sunrise peered over the horizon. "Hallelujah..." See-More muttered, grabbing his helmet and putting it back on.

For several minutes, all of the titans either sat or stood, watching the sun come they all watched the sun rise, Cyborg cast a glance in Beast Boy and Raven's direction. The two of them were cuddled up together. He wasn't sure if Raven even noticed the fact that her head was resting on the changeling's shoulder.

Looking to his left, he saw Billy grinning at the new couple. They made eye contact and the two seem to come to an understanding. They marched up to the two and cleared their throats.

"Ahem." Billy started. "Now what in tarnation are we seeing here Cy my buddy?" "I don't know Billy." Cyborg answered. "But it makes a certain song come to mind." The two looked at each other before they started singing, "Raven and Beast Boy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

They didn't get to finish as black energy enveloped the two, and through them across the yard. Raven didn't even turn around to acknowledge them.

Mammoth shuddered. "Man, I can't believe that fatso was going to eat me." Gizmo snorted. "I don't see why you're scared. Who knows what kind of crud is in your system. That cludgemonkey would have barfed you back out."

"Thanks for that mental image." Angel groaned. Kyd, who was using her as a crutch, just smirked and chuckled silently. Robin was holding Starfire again, still shaken up from what Lust had done to her. "I am glad that this is all over." Starfire said. Robin gently squeezed her. "I'm glad too Star. I never want to see you like that again." "And I do not wish to be made to hurt you again." Starfire said. They sat in a comfortable silence. Then Starfire said, "Please Robin, what are we going to do with the others that Lust…well…"

Robin looked back at the building. "We're going to help them, Star. We'll take them somewhere safe until we know for sure that Lust doesn't have any more influence over them." Starfire nodded. "I wish to help them. I know what they have gone through." Robin's eyes softened as he looked at his girlfriend. "We will Star. I'll make sure of it." The two leaned forward for a kiss when someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned to find See-More standing awkwardly behind them.

"I know that I'm cutting into your moment and all, but what are we going to do now?" The half blind teen asked. "What do you mean?" Robin asked, trying not to sound annoyed. "Well this is usually the part where you guys arrest us for trespassing on government property or something." See-More explained.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You're right. But seeing as how you just helped us banish a group of half demons, I think we can let this one slide." See-More's jaw dropped. "Sweet!" He ran off to join the rest of the villains. "Hear that guys?"

Jericho shook his head in amusement as he watched him go. Then he walked up to Robin and signed, '_Are you sure? You've never let them go like this before.' _Robin looked at Starfire, who was smiling at him as they interlocked their fingers together. "I'm sure. Any objections?"

Jericho smiled and shook his head.

Robin and Starfire walked over to the now celebrating villains. "But don't get used to it. This is a one-time thing." See-More stopped cheering and grinned at Robin. "Same to you. We're villains. Don't think we're going to help you guys again."

Robin rolled his eyes and extended his free hand, which See-More shook. "Now get out of here before I change my mind and send you to jail." The villains, including Billy who was rubbing a sore head, gathered behind See-More. "HIVE Five, let's get out of here."

Robin faced his team. "Teen Titans... let's go home." That was possibly the best thing they had ever heard.

**(TheOddOne95: HAPPY HALLOWEEN BITCHES!**

**Aonns02: *merely ignores her because he is used to this***

**TheOddOne95: Okay, first thing on the agenda, I will not be updating all next month. Why? Because it's national novel writing month and I'm gonna work on an original story! *fake gasp of shock* I'll link you all to it when I am done.**

**Second, this is for all the writers out there. If you are ever interested in doing a collaboration with me and Aonns, just give us a holler! We're actually thinking about doing a huge collaboration, dunno about what yet but that will come in time. Here's what you must do: contact me or him via private message. Next, show us some of your work, where Aonns and I will privately discuss if we want to make you a part of our group. If we accept you, try to figure out what timezone you're in and come in at 8:15 Eastern time to our chat on DeviantArt. It is entitled 'FanfictionPlotBase' and my username there is NatureReigns. Note, if we reject you, don't be too disappointed, just work harder to get better! Second, be polite and nice in the chat. If you start being a dick, I will boot you, no questions asked. If you come back and be a dick again, I will ban your ass. Clear? Good.**

**Thanks for reading, and, for the last time in this story, bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
